Amnesia : Clarisse
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de la fiction Amnesia: Clarice, par Cheddarbiscuit. "Ils peuvent tous être sauvés", murmura-t-elle. "Il y a toujours une solution."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de _Amnesia: Clarice_, par Cheddarbiscuit. J'ai essayé de rester aussi fidèle que possible à l'original ; les seuls changements délibérés de ma part, pour le moment, concernent l'orthographe des noms (désolée, Cheddar, mais c'est Aloïs **Racine**, Basile **Giroux**, Malo **de Vigny** et Victor **Fournier**. Qui plus est, je sais que le nom de notre chère protagoniste était Clarice dans le jeu même, mais Clarisse est l'orthographe française classique.

A mon grand regret, je ne suis pas la créatrice d'_Amnesia_ (cela dit, ce serait sans doute assez inquiétant si j'avais été capable d'imaginer une histoire aussi sordide). Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Frictional Games.

* * *

Avant-propos de Cheddarbiscuit :

Ce qui se passe avant les évènements de _Amnesia : Justine _: le frère de Justine naît et sa mère meurt en couches, Justine est soumise à des tests psychologiques par son père et finit par l'assassiner ; elle plonge petit à petit dans une folie irrécupérable, et entraîne avec elle ses trois prétendants, ainsi qu'un prêtre, un psychiatre et un policier qui servent de figurants dans ses aventures souterraines.

Tout ça tourne autour de Justine. Justine. Justine. Et de ses trois prétendants. Amnesia n'est pas un très grand fandom, je le reconnais, mais on peut accorder une pensée à celle qui est restée dans l'ombre et a tout vu, mais qui n'a droit qu'à une brève mention et dix secondes de dialogue à tout casser. Je veux bien sûr parler de Clarisse.

Clarisse, qui a voulu être l'amie de Justine, mais qui a été punie pour cela. Clarisse, qui a sans doute vu ce qui se passait mais qui est quand même restée avec sa maîtresse. J'adore les personnages d'arrière-plan, et je suis une grande fan de filles capables et débrouillardes. Clarisse, si elle a vu ce qui se passait, doit avoir des couilles d'acier sous ses jupons.

Ou peut-être pas. On ne sait jamais.

* * *

La ville de Calais domine le Détroit de Douvres. Elle se trouve au bord de la Manche, sur une charmante île artificielle. Elle n'est pas tout à fait en France, certes, étant entourée par l'eau, mais on peut parier jusqu'au dernier franc qu'elle repose sur de la terre et du sable français. Par temps clair, quand les mouettes volent en riant et les enfants jouent au bord de la mer aux vagues grises, on peut voir les falaises blanches de Douvres au loin.

Clarisse, elle, ne pensait guère au Pas de Calais alors qu'elle tordait le cou de l'oie réservée au dîner. Ses oreilles lui parurent étrangement vide quand les cris désespérés de l'animal s'arrêtèrent. Elle le posa avec hâte, détacha le couteau de boucher du mur et lui coupa la tête, puis le mit à saigner au-dessus d'un seau. Des taches rouge sombre s'ajoutèrent à celles qui couvraient déjà son tablier. Elles ne dépareillaient guère un tablier de cuisine était fait pour être sali.

Elle prit l'oie par les pieds et la plongea dans l'eau bouillante. Il lui suffit de peu pour faire tomber les plumes, et quand elle se fut assurée qu'elle les avait toutes enlevées, elle s'en débarrassa, maudissant celles que l'humidité collait à ses mains. Elle se les sécha sur une partie un peu plus propre de son tablier et continua son travail. Elle commença à ouvrir l'oiseau en partant de la queue, exposant les entrailles, qu'elle retira et mit dans une autre marmite d'eau bouillante pour en faire un bouillon. Elle rinça enfin à nouveau la carcasse.

Elle se détourna ensuite quelques temps de l'oie, pour s'occuper d'un sac de pommes, de deux citrons et de trois gousses d'ail. Elle coupa l'ail en petites tranches, coupa les citrons en deux et les pressa, puis éplucha soigneusement les pommes et les coupa en cales.

Après s'être assurée que l'oie était complètement saignée, Clarisse reprit le couteau et perça sa peau en plusieurs endroits, glissant un petit morceau d'ail dans chaque fente pour l'assaisonnement. Elle saupoudra ensuite copieusement l'intérieur et l'extérieur de sel et de poivre, puis mit l'oie dans un large plat et l'amena jusqu'au grand fourneau de fonte. Elle ouvrit la lourde porte et fut accueillie par un souffle d'air chaud qui renvoya en arrière quelques mèches blondes égarées et assécha ses yeux clairs. Elle mit le plat à sa place et referma vivement la porte.

Le pain était à présent presque complètement levé. Ce serait très juste, mais Clarisse était certaine qu'elle arriverait à faire en sorte que tout soit prêt au moment où les invités de Mademoiselle Justine arriveraient.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Encore des invités. Elle commença à trembler. Étouffant un gémissement, elle se frotta les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle se souvenait des _autres_ invités, les invités qu'elle avait vu être quasiment tués. Enlevés. Torturés. Elle avait enfoncé la tête dans son oreiller la nuit, faisant mine de ne pas entendre les hurlements qui venaient du sous-sol. Mademoiselle était redescendue dans la crypte.

La jeune bonne s'y était déjà rendue une fois, à peine quelques semaines plus tôt. Il y avait six tombes ouvertes, en plus de celle de Monsieur Florbelle, qui était également ouverte et vide. Le fossoyeur s'était arrêté avant de compléter son ouvrage. Mais il y avait aussi une porte verrouillée que Clarisse avait passée quand Mademoiselle Justine avait commencé à disparaître au sous-sol pendant des heures, voire des jours. Elle revenait toujours couverte de crasse, mais après les disparitions, Clarisse avait vu que du sang se mélangeait à la poussière.

Et une fois, les hurlements avaient disparu après sa descente. Peu de temps après, ces six hommes s'étaient retrouvés précipités dans l'enfer. Cela signifiait-il que _ces_ invités seraient aussi ajoutés aux expériences de Mademoiselle Justine ?

Elle dut s'asseoir, après avoir couvert les pommes pour leur éviter de brunir. Elle ne voulait pas cela, car elle serait alors forcée d'accepter que tous ou _la plupart_ des autres étaient morts, et elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec ceci. En partie parce qu'elle les avait menés à leur mort. Ou elle les y avait attirés. Quelque chose dans ce registre ; elle n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ce qu'elle avait vu, et elle était aussi coupable que la vraie coupable.

A présent, cela se reproduisait. Cela avait été un cauchemar pour Clarisse, et le cauchemar continuait. Il était presque terminé, mais combien de temps encore avant que des corps commencent à s'empiler dans la crypte ? Un autre père allait alerter la police. Une autre mère appellerait un prêtre et un médecin. Un autre fils serait englouti.

Les domestiques étaient partis parce qu'ils avaient tous trop peur pour rester. Clarisse était restée, certaine que seuls ses talents de bonne et de cuisinière seraient requis. Elle avait vu les signes avant-coureurs. Elle savait que Justine avait tué son propre père, et qu'elle avait jusque-là échappé à toute punition, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait rien de bon en elle. Non. Quelque part, enfoui tout au fond d'elle, il y avait un bon côté que personne ne redécouvrirait sans doute jamais.

Parce que si les cris continuaient, cela signifiait que Justine les avait laissés vivre dans ce cauchemar, et c'était aussi terrible que de les laisser partir.

Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était suffisamment lavé les mains, et revint vers son plan de travail. Bien sûr. Il lui restait à faire les hors-d'œuvre et les desserts. Mais elle ne prêta guère d'attention à sa tâche, elle connaissait la recette par cœur. C'était...

C'étaient _ses_ préférés. Elle posa le couteau, les épaules parcourues d'un frisson. Un air de violon résonna dans sa tête. C'était une ritournelle agréable, très joyeuse, et elle dut se rasseoir. Elle était pathétique. Épouvantable. Elle se leva de nouveau et commença à préparer la garniture de la tarte au citron. Il aimait aussi celles-là. En vérité, il aimait tout ce qu'elle lui avait proposé. Il n'était pas très difficile.

Elle mit le bol de côté et commença à couper les légumes pour le bouillon. Des carottes, de l'aubergine, du chou rouge, auxquels elle ajouta de l'échalote et du poivre pour relever le goût. Quand elle passa aux oignons, elle put au moins prétendre que c'était ce qui la faisait pleurer. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers du bras et se lava de nouveau les mains. Le gros du travail était à présent terminé. Elle pouvait changer de tablier, peut-être dépoussiérer un peu la salle à manger. Devrait-elle changer le linge de table ? Non, elle n'en avait sans doute pas besoin. Au pire, elle pouvait toujours disposer çà et là des sachets de lavande.

Elle ressortit dans le jardin, où elle cueillit quelques cassis pour le thé et des fleurs de lavande fraîche. Elle revint dans la cuisine et entreprit de hacher les petites fleurs pâles pour les répartir dans des sachets de tissu. Elle revint ensuite vers le four, arrosa l'oie pour lui éviter de se dessécher et enleva la graisse qui avait fondu. Après s'être assurée que tout était en ordre et que la porte d'entrée était verrouillée, elle alla à l'étage pour changer les sachets de fleurs séchées et les remplacer par ceux qu'elle venait de confectionner. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle changea les draps de Mademoiselle Justine. Ils portaient des traces de lithium, qu'elle choisit d'ignorer.

Elle s'arrêta dans la chambre où avait dormi Malo, rien que pour un moment. Quelques feuilles de papier à musique étaient éparpillées sur la table qu'elle n'avait osé nettoyer. Elle savait ce que c'était : un solo inachevé, portant le nom presque insultant de "Justine". Il l'avait commencé avant le fiasco au conservatoire, peut-être moins d'un jour avant. Malo avait joué ce qu'il avait écrit, et Justine lui avait fait boire du vin, encore et encore. Il y avait de l'absinthe dans le dernier verre.

Clarisse avait laissé la partition à sa place, mais, poussée par le remords et l'envie, elle s'en empara finalement et la coinça entre les vieux draps de Justine. Elle changea les sachets de fleurs et redescendit, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle jeta les fleurs séchées avec le compost et mit les sachets vides dans la corbeille à linge, en même temps que quelques serviettes qu'elle laverait plus tard.

Elle commença aussi à y mettre les draps, mais s'arrêta en voyant la partition de Malo en tomber. Elle secoua vigoureusement le tissu pour s'assurer qu'aucune feuille n'était coincée dans ses replis. Il y avait trois pages en tout. Clarisse mit les draps de côté et prit les papiers, revenant une fois de plus vers le four. Un tuyau laissait s'échapper l'air chaud, en même temps que quelques flammes et une odeur de viande en train de cuire. Elle songea à laisser les flammes consumer les feuilles, peut-être pour lui permettre d'oublier, mais sitôt que des étincelles eurent touché le vélin, elle étouffa le feu contre son tablier, et les posa sur la table couverte de farine.

Elle ne pouvait pas se séparer de quoi que ce soit de Malo. Tout comme elle avait gardé leurs vêtements pliés dans le placard, où il faisait sombre et sec, où les éléments ne pouvaient rien leur faire, juste au dessus du calva...

Le calvados ! Elle se précipita vers le placard en question et en sortit l'alcool de pomme. Elle n'avait pas de temps pour le deuil. Il fallait qu'elle prépare la sauce à la pomme pour l'oie ! Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de laisser ainsi filer le temps ?

Elle avait déjà coupé les pommes et pressé les citrons. Elle sortit un couteau et gratta leur pulpe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le zeste, qu'elle mit dans une jarre d'huile d'olive. Elle la referma d'un gros bouchon de liège et la mit au soleil. Il lui faudrait ensuite les sucrer et les enrober de cannelle. Elle sortit les épices en question du placard, évitant de regarder les vêtements cachés. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper.

Elle arrosa de nouveau l'oie, transvasa toute la graisse dans une jatte, et mit les pommes et le jus de citron dans un bol. Elle disposa ensuite soigneusement les pommes dans la jatte, ajoutant quelques morceaux de zeste de citron, puis le sucre, la cannelle et le calvados, avant de mettre le tout au four, juste au-dessus de l'oie. Le pain était prêt à cuire elle le mit dans autre four. Enfin, elle ajouta quelques herbes au bouillon.

Le reste de la cuisine pouvait attendre. Elle devait mettre la table.

Il ne seraient que cinq, avait assuré Justine. Clarisse mit donc cinq couverts, avec une argenterie et des verres de la plus haute qualité et des assiettes en porcelaine celles-là même que Justine avait achetées pour impressionner Aloïs. Elles avaient bien rempli leur mission, et elles continueraient de le faire. Clarisse enleva quelques grains de poussière de celle du dessus et sentit la culpabilité la mordre de nouveau au creux du ventre. Même en dressant la table, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se tourmenter ?

Justine lui avait dit de servir leur meilleur vin. Pour le prendre, elle devrait aller dans la cave.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits venant d'en bas.

On aurait dit des croisements entre des rugissements et des râles de douleur, mais faibles, toujours très faibles. La jeune bonne prit sur elle de passer devant la porte menant à la crypte et se mit à trembler. Qu'est-ce qui faisait ce bruit ? Pourquoi Justine n'avait-elle de cesse de se mettre ainsi en danger ? Et si les monstres à l'intérieur s'échappaient ? Y arriveraient-ils un jour ?

Elle se précipita jusqu'à la cave à vins. Elle se moquait de choisir le meilleur, ils étaient tous bons. Elle prit deux bouteilles de chablis et remonta avec hâte. Elle entendit de nouveau les rugissements, et le cliquetis de chaînes et d'engrenages dans les murs. Sitôt après avoir mis les bouteilles sur la table, elle revint dans la cuisine, toute tremblante.

– De la salade, dit-elle à voix haute. Il faut de la salade pour un dîner digne de ce nom.

Elle commença par laver et couper la laitue, puis hacha quelques radis, ajouta du céleri et des tomates. Elle la servirait juste après l'oie, avec la vinaigrette dont elle seule connaissait le secret. C'était la recette de sa grand-mère, et même si les femmes de la famille Laurent n'étaient pas des cuisinières célèbres, elles étaient quand même meilleures que la moyenne.

Regardez-moi, pensa-t-elle en rajustant quelques mèches de cheveux.

– Je fais ça toute seule ! ajouta-t-elle tout haut, mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre.

Elle prépara ensuite quelques carottes, qu'elle coupa en allumettes, et fit de même pour les concombres. Elle sourit à la pensée qu'il y aurait des restes pour elle. Les aristocrates avaient un appétit d'oiseau. Mais de toute manière, les légumes n'auraient guère tenu plus longtemps. Mieux valait les préparer tous d'un coup que d'en laisser pourrir.

Une fois la salade prête, Clarisse alla préparer le bain de Mademoiselle Justine. Elle remplit une bassine d'eau au puits et la fit chauffer sur le poêle. Mademoiselle en aurait _besoin._

Elle remplit un plus grand seau et l'amena jusqu'à la salle de bains, déversant son contenu dans une grande baignoire. Elle ajouta quelques gouttes d'huile de lavande et prépara une robe et des sous-vêtements propres.

Le pain était prêt quand elle redescendit dans la cuisine. Elle le sortit du four pour le laisser refroidir. Presque en même temps, elle entendit un fracas d'engrenages au sous-sol. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte de la crypte et écouta, le souffle court. Ce n'était que ça. Rien que les engrenages. Puis le bruit s'arrêta. Elle attendit, médusée, s'attendant à entendre des cris de désespoir, mais rien ne vint. Elle n'entendit qu'un faible murmure. Cela ressemblait à la voix d'un homme.

Le silence revint pendant au moins une minute. Cinq, peut-être. Clarisse n'était pas loin de la cuisine, et comme elle ne sentait aucune odeur de brûlé, elle attendit encore. Elle finit par entendre une autre voix, plus claire celle de Mademoiselle Justine qui disait :

– ... ne veux pas que les invités viennent ici.

Clarisse fit demi-tour. Elle s'adossa au mur, puis, sous le coup d'une impulsion soudaine, ouvrit la porte de la crypte.

– Mademoiselle Justine, êtes-vous en bas ? lança-t-elle. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

– Bien sûr, Clarisse, je me sens merveilleusement bien, répondit Justine de sa voix d'alto. Est-ce que tout est prêt pour ce soir ?

– Oui, l'oie sera prête d'une minute à l'autre, et les invités devraient arriver dans l'heure, assura Clarisse. Hm, est-ce que ce sont des voix que j'ai entendues en bas ?

Justine était très sale. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son visage était couvert d'une couche de crasse en partie effacée par ses larmes. Clarisse se répéta qu'elle ne devait pas fixer ce rappel que Mademoiselle aussi avait des émotions. Celle-ci dit d'un ton léger :

– J'espère bien que non.

– Oups ! s'exclama Clarisse avec un rire nerveux. Je dois devenir folle.

– Peut-être bien, ma petite Clarisse, répondit Justine, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire sournois.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que l'aristocrate dépassait sa bonne. Clarisse ferma la porte derrière elle, et aurait juré entendre un faible cri de désespoir. Elle frissonna et annonça :

– V... votre bain est presque prêt. L'eau chauffe dans la cuisine.

– Parfait.

– J'ai sorti cette robe rouge, celle dont... tout le monde dit qu'elle vous va à ravir.

Elle avait failli dire "Basile", mais de fait, _tout le monde_ s'accordait à dire que Justine était magnifique en rouge sombre. Mademoiselle était une femme magnifique, avec des sourcils sombres et nettement dessinés et des yeux plus sombres encore. Ses mains blanches n'avaient jamais été abimées par le travail manuel. Clarisse baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains. Elles étaient rouges et calleuses, et ses doigts étaient courts ; ils lui apparaissaient potelés comparés aux longs doigts délicats de Justine. Son visage était rouge, lui aussi, et sa voix était mieux faite pour les jours de marché.

– Ah, très bien. Clarisse, je veux que tu mettes un de mes pendentifs ce soir, pour te donner un peu d'éclat.

– Non, Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas. Je risquerais de l'abimer.

– Voyons, tu vas juste servir le dîner ! rétorqua Justine en allant vers la salle de bain.

Clarisse nota qu'elle devait empêcher les invités d'aller dans ce couloir. Mademoiselle salissait le tapis, une fois de plus.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Clarisse alla chercher l'eau chaude et jeta un œil sur l'oie. Encore un petit moment. Elle se dépêcha jusqu'à la salle de bains de Justine, et versa prudemment l'eau dans la baignoire. Quand elle fut certaine que la température était idéale, elle appela Justine et l'aida à se défaire de son corset.

Pour la suite, elle laissa Justine se débrouiller seule (ce à quoi Mademoiselle était habituée). Elle emporta les sous-vêtements sales, non pour les laver, mais pour les brûler ; ils étaient irrécupérables. Puis elle revint au puits, pour remplir de nouveau la bassine ; le métal toujours chaud suffit à tiédir l'eau. Clarisse enleva son tablier et sa robe, se mouilla le visage et les mains, et frotta sa peau avec un savon fort. Elle enfila une nouvelle robe, remit son vieux tablier (elle en changerait plus tard), peigna sommairement ses cheveux et refit son chignon. Enfin, elle remit son bonnet et revint à la cuisine.

Elle sortit l'oie du four et disposa les morceaux de pomme autour d'elle, puis elle coupa le pain et répartit les tranches dans deux corbeilles, qu'elle mit au milieu de la table autour d'une motte de beurre frais de ce matin. Il manquait encore cependant une petite touche à la table ; Clarisse alla cueillir quelques fleurs dans le jardin et les mit dans un vase avec de l'eau fraîche. Enfin, en prévision de la fin du repas, elle mit une théière à chauffer.

Justine l'appela alors qu'elle quittait la cuisine. L'aristocrate était sortie de la baignoire et avait mis sa chemise et sa culotte. Clarisse vint l'aider à mettre son corset et sa robe. Elle serra les lacets autant que possible ; elle ne rencontra que peu de résistance, Justine n'ayant pas mangé depuis la soirée de la veille. Une fois sa maîtresse apprêtée, Clarisse la laissa attendre ses malheureux invités dans le salon.

Elle venait de changer de tablier quand les invités en question arrivèrent. Elle leur fit rejoindre Justine dans le salon, et promit de leur apporter rapidement les hors-d'œuvre et le thé. L'eau était bouillante quand elle revint à la cuisine ; elle la laissa refroidir et mit le thé à infuser pendant plusieurs minutes, pendant que les amuses-gueule étaient gardés au chaud par le four. Une fois le thé prêt, elle l'amena ainsi que les hors-d'œuvre aux invités et à Justine, qui parurent tous heureux de la voir arriver. Clarisse laissa Justine se charger du service du thé ; elle-même avait encore de la cuisine à faire. Il fallait qu'elle mette la tarte au four maintenant que l'oie avait libéré la place, ce qu'elle fit rapidement pour que la tarte ait refroidi à temps pour la camomille d'après le repas.

Elle songea à nettoyer le tapis, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas le temps et elle n'avait pas d'autre tablier blanc pour remplacer celui qu'elle salirait inévitablement. Elle s'en chargerait une fois que les invités seraient partis.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle servait l'oie rôtie. Elle n'entendit aucun commentaire à son sujet dans les discussions des hôtes, mais y elle était habituée, et de toute manière, ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure de leurs oies. Elle attendit dans l'aile le moment où on l'appellerait, grignotant un croûton de pain et un morceau de fromage venant des hors-d'œuvre. Elle termina cette collation avec une pomme du jardin et un fond de thé froid. Elle sortit ensuite la tarte du four, la saupoudra de cannelle, la coupa en huit parts et lava la théière pour la camomille.

Elle servit ensuite la salade, et repartit immédiatement dans la cuisine pour infuser la tisane. Justine l'appellerait au moment où elle voudrait voir le dessert servi, comme elle l'avait fait pour la salade. Elle ramena aussi le plateau des hors-d'œuvre dans la cuisine, et en mangea quelques-uns avant de se poser pour de bon. Elle n'avait rien à faire. Rien. Ses yeux revinrent vers la partition de Malo. Elle la prit et la contempla, tout en se disant qu'elle était idiote de la garder ainsi. Malo ne l'avait pas écrite en _son_ honneur. Personne n'irait louer ses vertus.

D'ailleurs, quelles vertus avait-elle qu'un autre puisse louer ?

Serrant le vélin contre sa poitrine, Clarisse traversa le tapis souillé et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la crypte. En ouvrant la porte, elle libéra un souffle d'air froid et nauséabond. Elle grimaça, et appela dans le vide :

– Monsieur de Vigny ?

Seul un faible râle lui répondit. Elle se couvrit la bouche, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Elle entendit un autre bruit étouffé. Un homme criait. Et un autre. Elle referma rapidement la porte et attendit en silence, écoutant les battements de son propre cœur.

Et elle aurait juré qu'elle avait pu entendre un vieil homme dire "_Nous sommes trois, vous êtes trois. Ayez pitié de nous._"

Elle sursauta en entendant une cloche sonner. C'était Justine ; ses invités devaient attendre le dessert. Clarisse revint le chercher à la cuisine, enlevant la salade et les grandes assiettes pour mettre à la place la tarte et les assiettes à dessert.

Son travail était à présent presque terminé. Elle avait à faire la vaisselle, mais cela pouvait attendre. Elle pouvait encore être appelée pour servir plus de thé. Elle resta dans la cuisine, se demanda si elle verrait jamais quelqu'un d'autre que Justine sortir vivant du sous-sol, et essaya de ne pas pleurer.

Clarisse savait. Elle savait que Justine avait tué son père. Elle savait que Justine était considérée étrange et différente, mais elle ne s'en était jamais souciée, même quand tous les autres étaient partis, même les membres de sa famille, la laissant seule, toute seule pour servir Justine jour et nuit. Trois étages. Trois hectares. Une maîtresse. Trois repas, un bain, des draps propres toutes les trois semaines. Et la lessive. Et la couture, et le ménage, et toutes les commissions. Une maison qui avait autrefois dix domestiques était maintenant entretenue par une seule bonne. A présent que Justine recommençait à avoir des invités, la charge de travail était pire encore.

Il semblait qu'elle recommençait à fréquenter l'aristocratie, tout comme Messieurs Racine, de Vigny et Giroux n'étaient que des hommes du peuples, facilement séduits par la beauté et la richesse de cette femme. Clarisse se retrouva en train de prier pour que les gémissements en-dessous continuent, car sinon, cela signifierait qu'au moins six hommes étaient morts, et que six autres les suivraient, et qu'elle devrait rester en arrière et regarder.

Elle pouvait toujours agir, mais comment ? En appelant la police ? Il y avait déjà un inspecteur là-bas, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup de bien. Pauvre homme. Pauvre Madame Marot qui devait l'attendre en vain.

Mais Clarisse ne pouvait se résoudre à faire quoi que ce soit. Le même sort l'attendrait toujours.

Peut-être que les autres n'avaient jamais démissionné. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient aussi retrouvés en bas. En y pensant, ce qu'elle voulait éviter, Clarisse se disait qu'elle avait commencé à entendre des cris à travers le plancher peu de temps après le départ du jardinier et d'un palefrenier. Après cela, un jeune aliéniste, Victor Fournier, était venu consulter les recherches du père de Justine, pour étayer sa propre thèse. Justine l'avait chaleureusement accueilli...

... Et l'avait piégé dans les profondeurs.

Puis Justine avait condamné l'ancien laboratoire de son père, affirmant que c'était pour le mieux et disant à tous ceux qui venaient que son père l'avait fait, afin que plus personne ne puisse jamais voir ses notes.

Puis le Père David était venu.

Puis le Père David avait _disparu_.

Clarisse secoua la tête, se releva et commença à laver la vaisselle de porcelaine. Elle s'occuperait du reste une fois que les invités seraient partis. Il semblait que ceux-ci étaient revenus dans le salon, et que Justine avait commencé à leur déclamer ses poèmes. Clarisse était en train de frotter quand des applaudissements parvinrent à ses oreilles.

Après le Père David, Justine avait réalisé que personne ne pouvait rien contre elle, et les vrais ennuis avaient commencé. Pas pour Clarisse ; du fait de l'amitié qu'elles avaient partagé étant petites, Justine avait toujours choisi Clarisse pour l'accompagner dans ses petites "aventures". Chacune d'entre elles était le fruit de semaines de préparation, pour décider où elles iraient, ce qu'elles feraient, quel bienveillant monsieur les chaperonnerait, et Clarisse avait alors le droit de porter de jolies robes neuves. Elle avait environ vingt ans au moment de la première de ces aventures, Justine en avait seize. Elles étaient allées assister à un tournoi de badminton, et Justine avait alors pour la première fois jeté ses sorts à Aloïs Racine.

Celui-ci n'était pas le meilleur joueur du monde, loin de là ; il avait perdu trois parties, mais il s'était montré impatient de parler à Justine, même si finalement, ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose. Justine avait simplement regardé le jeu.

La fois suivante, à peu près six mois plus tard, les deux jeunes filles étaient simplement allées se promener dans un parc, et avaient déjeuné dans un grand restaurant. C'était là qu'elles avaient rencontré un certain Malo de Vigny, qui jouait du violon comme s'il était né avec l'instrument entre les mains. Clarisse avait été impressionnée par son talent, et avait fait quelques commentaires tout aussi admiratifs sur sa beauté juvénile. Justine avait hoché la tête avec un air pensif, avant de le faire venir. Clarisse avait été trop intimidée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Ainsi, Malo n'avait eu d'yeux que pour sa splendide comparse.

Après cela, les autres domestiques avaient commencé à dériver petit à petit, alourdissant la charge de travail de Clarisse. Pourtant, elle avait continué à accompagner Justine dans ses virées, qui duraient de plus en plus longtemps, jusqu'au jour où elles étaient allées jusqu'à Paris parce que Justine voulait voir les Catacombes. Clarisse n'avait pas eu l'énergie de l'y suivre elle était restée toute la journée à l'hôtel où elles logeait.

Et ce fut à Paris que Justine rencontra Basile Giroux. Elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour l'inviter à Calais, et Basile n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour accepter.

Toutes les pièces étaient alors en place. Au fil des années, Justine avait utilisé ses charmes féminins pour les entraîner tous les trois dans sa folie, et ils n'avaient jamais compris ce qui arrivait. Ils n'avaient jamais vu qu'elle-même était folle. Même après qu'elle les eut enfermés sous son manoir, Aloïs ne cessait de proclamer son amour pour elle. Clarisse avait été incapable de le supporter, elle venait leur apporter à manger chaque jour et elle souffrait de les voir ainsi dépérir. Mais seule Justine avait la clé du sous-sol, et Clarisse avait trop peur pour la voler, ne serait-ce que pendant une heure.

Elle avait une fois rêvé qu'elle avait essayé cela, et que Justine avait refermé la porte derrière elle, la piégeant avec eux.

La fin avait été horrible.

Clarisse se rassit, la porcelaine et l'argenterie ayant été lavées et rangées. Elle regarda une fois de plus la partition de Malo et se demanda ce qui arriverait si elle partait. Justine la pourchasserait-elle, ou trouverait-elle simplement quelqu'un d'autre ? Se tuerait-elle en laissant les hommes qu'elle avait enfermés sous terre la massacrer ? S'étiolerait-elle à la surface ?

Non. Elle trouverait une solution. Justine trouvait toujours une solution.

Clarisse entendit de nouveau la petite cloche dorée sonner, signalant qu'on avait besoin d'elle.

En arrivant dans le salon, elle trouva Justine seule, avec la théière aux trois quarts vide et une part de tarte au citron à moitié mangée sur la table basse.

– Oh... vos invités sont partis, Mademoiselle ? demanda prudemment Clarisse.

– Oui, ils sont partis, répondit simplement Justine. Emmène donc cette tarte dans la cuisine et viens t'occuper de moi, je crois que je vais... me coucher tôt.

Clarisse fit comme Mademoiselle lui avait demandé, décidant de mettre un peu de thé de côté pour en boire elle-même, peut-être avant de nettoyer le tapis. Elle rejoignit Justine dans sa chambre, et l'aida à se défaire de sa robe rouge, qu'elle plia soigneusement, puis de son corset et de ses bijoux, avant de l'aider à faire sa toilette.

– Que... faisiez-vous au sous-sol, Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-elle presque malgré elle.

En guise de réponse, Justine poussa un long soupir.

– Vous savez, vous n'avez jamais bonne mine quand vous revenez.

_... _Et le tapis non plus, ajouta-t-elle mentalement, se rappelant qu'elle devait le laver avant le lendemain matin.

– Je faisais simplement.. des expériences, dit calmement Justine. Je suis sûre que tu peux le concevoir, Clarisse, tout est... fascinant, ici-bas.

– Eh bien, peut-être que vous devriez arrêter de faire ces expériences sur vous-même, soupira simplement Clarisse en soufflant la bougie. Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle.

Elle ferma la porte et traversa le couloir sombre, avec une chandelle pour seule compagnie. Elle se frotta les yeux pour en chasser la fatigue et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle prit le savon noir. En regardant les vêtements cachés, elle songea à s'asseoir, rien que pour les contempler, mais elle se répéta pour chasser cette idée que les guerres ne se gagnaient pas toutes seules, surtout quand la saleté était l'ennemi.

Même diluée, la soude lui piquait les yeux. Clarisse frotta avec énergie les noires empreintes de pas, les sourcils froncés. Comment les pieds délicats de Mademoiselle pouvaient-ils laisser des traces si persistantes ? Certes, c'était la faute de Clarisse si elle les avait laissées là si longtemps, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Servir le dîner avec des mains puant la soude ? Non, hors de question. C'était _leur_ faute s'ils s'étaient enfuis comme des lâches.

Ou peut-être que fuir quelqu'un comme Mademoiselle Justine était la chose la plus courageuse à faire. Clarisse n'en savait rien, et elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de savoir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait plusieurs mètres de tapis à nettoyer.

Les cris recommencèrent à résonner sous elle, et, dans un caprice, elle colla l'oreille contre le tapis. Ils s'arrêtèrent après peu de temps, mais petit à petit. Ils n'étaient pas morts, ils s'étaient simplement endormis. Peut-être avaient-ils abandonné. Ils dormaient de plus en plus longtemps. Elle se demanda pendant un moment qui elle avait entendu, puis réalisa que l'eau savonneuse pénétrait sa peau et salissait ses cheveux. Quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux la brûlaient atrocement.

Était-ce juste son imagination, ou entendait-elle aussi des pas au-dessus d'elle ? Justine dormait, alors qui marchait là-haut ?

Clarisse secoua la tête. Elle était fatiguée. Rien de plus.

Les pas semblèrent se déplacer vers la cuisine. Clarisse secoua de nouveau la tête et se leva. Peut-être pouvait-elle boire un peu de thé pour se revigorer.

Le thé lui brûla la gorge. Comme de l'alcool. Comme...

Elle essaya de le recracher, de faire au moins quelque chose. Mais elle ne réalisait qu'alors les ennuis dans lesquels elle était plongée. Soit elle devenait paranoïaque, soit le thé avait une couleur vert clair.

... Comme de l'absinthe.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Partie I : Le Cabinet**

_"Pourquoi pas ?" se demanda-t-elle. "Après tout, c'est le meilleur de tous."_

Chapitre 1

Clarisse se réveilla avec un mal de tête terrible et la vision embrumée. A coup sûr, c'était un effet de l'alcool. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Mademoiselle de lui faire boire de l'absinthe ? A elle, la seule à être restée ? A celle qui faisait presque tout ? Tous ces hommes seraient-ils là-bas sans elle ?

Non.

Oh, comme elle allait regretter cela.

Clarisse était allongée sur le dos, sur un sol de pierre humide ; à peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle dut les couvrir de son bras pour se protéger de la lumière, qui bien que faible lui faisait un mal de chien. Quand les gnomes qui avaient momentanément établi leur résidence dans sa tête cessèrent d'y jouer du tambour, elle étendit les bras et agrippa la première chose sur laquelle sa main se posa, une sorte de poignée. Elle essaya de s'en servir pour se hisser, mais l'instrument ne fit que tourner et refusa de la soutenir. Curieuse, Clarisse se força à lever la tête alors qu'elle continuait de tourner la poignée, réalisant qu'une corde y était attachée.

– Bienvenue ! crépita une voix mélodieuse.

– Mademoiselle Justine ? demanda soudainement Clarisse, regardant en direction de l'origine du son.

C'était un phonographe. En plein milieu d'une cellule. Qui se donnait la peine de mettre des phonographes de prix dans des prisons ?

– Vous écoutez à présent le son de ma voix désincarnée. N'essayez pas de me chercher, car cette voix vient du passé. J'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir dans mon cabinet des perturbations.

Clarisse fronça les sourcils. Justine avait l'air de considérer cette dernière partie comme une répartie brillante, et la jeune bonne n'était pas sûre de comprendre son humour. Mais elle continua d'écouter cette "voix du passé".

– C'est mon lieu d'étude de la psyché humaine, et plus particulièrement de la vôtre. Une série d'enregistrements ont été préparés pour vous guider dans les salles au-delà.

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Clarisse regarda la porte métallique devant elle. Ce n'était sans doute que son imagination, mais elle aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un gémissement.

– ... L'étude comprend plusieurs parties, et tout repose sur vous : vous devez non seulement passer, mais aussi comprendre ce qui est important. Allons, passez à la salle suivante, ordonna l'enregistrement. Souvenez-vous qu'ils peuvent tous être sauvés. Il y a toujours une solution.

Clarisse croisa les bras, ne sachant trop que faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte : la serrure était solidement fermée par une corde. En suivant la corde, Clarisse constata que c'était la même que celle qui était attachée à la poignée du phonographe ; entre les deux éléments, elle était accrochée au plafond et une lanterne en pendait. Clarisse déplaça la petite table de bois qui constituait le seul mobilier de sa cellule et grimpa dessus pour prendre la lanterne. Ce faisant, elle tendit tellement la corde que les attaches rouillées de la serrure cédèrent, ouvrant la porte. Le bruit fit sursauter Clarisse, manquant de la faire tomber de son perchoir. Ce qui avait gémi là-bas l'avait entendue. Elle garda la lanterne, même si elle ne voyait pas d'huile à brûler dedans.

Serrant la lanterne vide contre sa poitrine, elle poussa doucement la porte de fer et commença à avancer dans les couloirs sombres, très lentement, essayant d'être aussi silencieuse que possible. Pour l'essentiel, il lui sembla que ce qui avait fait ces bruits inquiétants était parti. Elle continua d'avancer, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit un râle derrière elle. Elle se retourna en sursaut et vit une créature disparaître par un autre couloir. Elle ne l'avait vue que du coin de l'œil, et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle s'adossa au mur, tremblante et haletante.

Elle se pinça.

Cela lui fit mal. Mais qui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer aussi la douleur ?

Non, ce n'était pas le moment d'être stupide. C'était réel. Tout était si réel.

Sa tête était au bord de l'explosion ; si cela prouvait quoi que ce soit, c'était bien que tout ceci était réel. C'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire. Justine y arrivait presque une fois par semaine. Clarisse n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligente que Mademoiselle, mais elle était plus forte et plus vive. Elle était débrouillarde, persévérante et travailleuse. Et tant qu'à vanter ses qualités, elle avait l'estomac solide. Elle avait déjà tué des animaux bien plus gros que des oies, même quelques fois des chiens enragés.

Elle cessa de s'effrayer, se leva emplie d'une résolution nouvelle, et enleva son bonnet, qui ne couvrait déjà plus grand-chose. Elle réfléchit à la situation et à ce qu'elle avait pour elle, tout en tentant de refaire son chignon. Finalement, elle abandonna la partie face à ses cheveux et fourra le bonnet dans la poche de son tablier. Il la gênait plus qu'autre chose.

Qu'avait-elle ? Ses vêtements, qu'elle pouvait enlever et transformer en bandages ou en cordes de fortune, bref, tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait une lanterne vide. Si elle trouvait de l'huile... elle pourrait éclairer son chemin. Sinon ? Elle la garderait quand même. On ne savait jamais quand une lanterne pouvait se révéler utile, et elle n'était pas en position de gâcher quoi que ce soit.

– Si elle veut jouer comme ça, soit, grommela-t-elle.

Elle retroussa ses manches et ignora son mal de tête, suivant sa portion de couloir jusqu'à arriver dans un cul-de-sac.

Cela dit, le cul-de-sac en question lui donna une échelle cassée. Un objet à l'utilité douteuse en plus. Elle était lourde, mais Clarisse parvint à la transporter en la coinçant sous son bras. Quand elle atteignit une autre porte, la partie du haut s'était méchamment enfoncée dans son aisselle. Elle posa l'échelle le temps d'ouvrir, puis la reprit et l'appuya contre le mur.

Les cheveux de sa nuque se hérissèrent alors qu'elle se redressait de nouveau. Elle avait presque peur de regarder derrière elle et de voir ce qu'elle redoutait, mais elle inspira profondément et se retourna rapidement. La salle sur laquelle débouchait la porte était immense, avec sept cellules : trois de chaque côté, et une au fond, juste en face d'elle. Cela voulait dire que le seul moyen de sortir était le chemin qu'elle venait de parcourir. Elle baissa les yeux ; il y avait un trou dans le sol, couvert par une grille dont les barreaux étaient suffisamment espacés pour happer le pied d'un imprudent et ne le laisser partir qu'après une lutte douloureuse. Clarisse nota d'éviter à tout prix de passer sur cette grille si elle pouvait l'éviter. En levant les yeux, elle vit une mezzanine où étaient empilées des caisses et des tonneaux, et quelque chose de l'autre côté de la salle qui ressemblait à une trappe.

Elle savait qu'elle devait y jeter un coup d'œil, mais elle se retrouva paralysée pendant une seconde qui s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rassure en murmurant :

– Allez, Clarisse. Plus vite tu en finis avec tout ça, plus vite tu sortiras d'ici. Vas-y.

Regardant sans cesse autour d'elle comme un merle en quête de nourriture, elle avança vers la trappe en faisant de son mieux pour concilier vitesse et discrétion, se concentrant comme elle le pouvait sur chaque détail, contournant la grille, comme elle se l'était...

– H... hé ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ?

Clarisse sursauta, collant d'instinct son dos contre la porte de cellule la plus proche.

– Bon sang... grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Presque en écho, une autre voix appela alors :

– Justine ?

– Bon sang !

La porte de la cellule au fond à droite s'ouvrit lentement, et Clarisse entendit des halètements étranglés. Elle se cacha dans la cellule la plus proche avant d'avoir eu la moindre occasion d'apercevoir le propriétaire de l'une ou l'autre des voix. Elle avait pris soin de se mettre du côté où étaient attachés les gonds, comme ça, si qui que ce soit entrait, elle resterait dissimulée quelques instants de plus. Et après ? Comment s'échapperait-elle ? Excellente question. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard.

Les sifflements et les gémissements se poursuivirent, cette fois-ci accompagnés par des cliquetis de chaînes. Clarisse ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Bien sûr, c'était presque impossible à faire quand chaque fibre de son être voulait se mettre à hurler.

– Justine ? Est-ce que ce sont tes pas que j'entends ?

Clarisse rouvrit les yeux, balayant la cellule du regard à la recherche de n'importe quel objet qu'elle pourrait utiliser à son avantage. Il y avait des traces de sang sur les murs, comme si quelqu'un s'était acharné sans succès à desceller les briques. A part cela, rien. Lentement, Clarisse regarda derrière elle.

Elle faillit hurler.

Qui que ce soit, il était nu comme au jour de sa naissance, mais il était loin d'être aussi sain et immaculé. Il était famélique, et à la vague de peur qui traversa Clarisse se mêla une once de compassion. On lui avait mis un collier et des chaînes, comme à un animal, mais son collier était en réalité une roue qui avait été vissée Dieu sait comment autour de son cou, et les chaînes étaient accrochées dans sa chair même, enroulées autour de ses deux jambes et de son avant-bras gauche ; elles ne servaient pas tant à l'immobiliser qu'à le ralentir, et rendaient ses mouvements gauches et lents. Il était couvert de sang, de terre et de coupures. Clarisse n'avait pas vu son visage, mais elle avait reconnu sa voix.

Les chaînes étaient là pour entraver son agilité naturelle. Après tout, c'était un joueur de badminton, au pied leste et aux réflexes vifs comme l'éclair. A présent, il errait en titubant aveuglément dans cette noire prison, incapable de courir comme autrefois.

Clarisse était incapable de le regarder davantage, en partie parce que c'était épouvantable, en partie parce qu'il était nu.

Les bruits de chaînes et les halètements s'estompèrent.

– Non, reviens ! l'entendit-elle dire au loin. Pourquoi tout ceci ?

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était parti. Pour le moment. Mais il allait revenir. Quand ? Finirait-il par se reposer ?

– Vous êtes toujours là ?

Tremblante des pieds à la tête, Clarisse sortit de la cellule et se dirigea vers l'origine de la voix. C'était un homme sanglé à une table, avec une... chose méchamment acérée pendant du plafond, tournée dans sa direction. La chose était attachée à une chaîne, et en regardant vers le plafond, Clarisse constata que la chaîne était en retour attachée à un mécanisme dans le mur. Le mécanisme devait utiliser un système de poids, et être actionné par un levier.

Comme celui juste à côté de la porte de la cellule ; Clarisse était certaine qu'elle ne l'actionnerait jamais.

– B... bonjour, répondit-elle. Qui... êtes-vous ?

– Victor Fournier, répondit à son tour le prisonnier. Votre voix, ce n'est pas...

– Je m'appelle Clarisse Laurent, l'interrompit-elle. Je suis... la bonne.

Elle se tourna vers la trappe. Peut-être que le levier contrôlait en fait le mécanisme qui pouvait l'ouvrir. Était-ce cela, l'épreuve ? Devait-elle croiser les doigts et l'actionner au risque de condamner l'homme ? Non, c'était épouvantable. Clarisse ne voyait pas d'autre levier dans les environs, mais peut-être y en avait-il un dans les autres cellules.

Délaissant le levier sous ses yeux, elle alla voir la cellule à sa droite. Celle-ci ne contenait rien qu'une Bible et un chapelet de bois. Clarisse mit la Bible dans la poche de son tablier, même si elle doutait de son utilité, et passa le collier autour de son cou. Elle se sentit un peu rassurée ce faisant mais elle n'avait pas le temps de prier. Cela devrait attendre.

Elle quitta la cellule et passa à la suivante ; celle-là aussi était vide, à l'exception d'une feuille de papier. Clarisse la ramassa et l'observa un moment, reconnaissant la délicate écriture cursive de Mademoiselle. Dans l'obscurité, elle arrivait à peine à lire.

_Il est temps d'ajouter un nouvel élément au Cabinet. Les autres sont amusants, mais ils commencent à devenir prévisibles et monotones. Je rajouterai Clarisse. J'en ai assez de n'avoir que des hommes dans le Cabinet. Bien sûr, ils le méritent, mais Clarisse aussi, à sa façon. Cette pauvre sotte m'est dévouée au plus haut point, elle complèterait bien les prétendants. Cependant, elle tente de me changer, de me faire arrêter. Elle pense que j'ai tort. Mais c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais tort, et la voir parmi les prisonniers devrait donc aussi être intéressant. La laisserai-je vivre ? Combien de fois ?_

Clarisse froissa le papier, à la fois furieuse et terrifiée, et le jeta dans un coin de la cellule, aussi loin que possible. Elle partit rapidement, la frustration s'ajoutant à tous ses sentiments. Elle entra dans la cellule d'où Aloïs était sorti et n'y trouva rien d'autre que les mots "Pardonne-moi" écrits avec du sang sur une petite table. Le meuble lui-même était couvert de poussière, à l'exception d'une zone rectangulaire dans le coin. Quelque chose s'était trouvé dessus à un moment, mais Clarisse n'arrivait pas à imaginer quoi.

Elle se préoccupait d'autre chose : elle cherchait la clé qui pourrait ouvrir la porte.

Il y avait une raquette par terre. Elle la saisit et l'examina. Elle pourrait peut-être frapper d'éventuels agresseurs avec, peut-être même leur couper le souffle en leur enfonçant la poignée dans le diaphragme, mais en aucun cas elle ne pouvait s'en servir pour crocheter la serrure ou faire quoi que ce soit pour libérer le docteur.

– Vous êtes toujours là ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

– Oui. Je cherche une clé.

– Je crois que c'est Aloïs qui l'a.

– Où ça ?

– Je ne sais pas.

Clarisse fit de nouveau le tour de la cellule, mais ne trouva rien d'utile, et encore moins la clé.

– Je... je ne la vois pas.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. Avancez.

– Comment ?

– Il me semble qu'elle a empilé des caisses.

A présent qu'elle avait un plan, Clarisse se sentait un peu mieux elle alla examiner les autres cellules, ressortant de cette expédition avec le violon de Malo et une rose blanche desséchée, puis commença à empiler tout le bric-à-brac qu'elle put trouver sous la trappe. Cela ne suffisait cependant pas. Elle se souvint d'avoir vu plein de caisses et de tonneaux dans la mezzanine ; non sans peine, elle reconstitua un escalier de fortune pour y accéder. En plus de ses matériaux, elle trouva un cylindre de cire, qui alla rejoindre la Bible et son bonnet dans sa poche. Une fois qu'elle eut descendu toutes les caisses de la mezzanine, elle fit une nouvelle pile, et se retourna vers le docteur, prête à escalader son escalier de fortune.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je reviendrai pour vous, promit-elle. Quand je sortirai d'ici, Mademoiselle Justine sera jugée.

– Faites attention, tempéra M. Fournier. J'ai confiance en vous, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

– Ils peuvent _tous_ être sauvés, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Il y a toujours une solution.

– C'est l'idée.

– Alors j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à sauver !

– Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez, l'encouragea le docteur.

– Oui !

Clarisse fonça vers la porte, sachant pertinemment que si elle se mettait à réfléchir, elle le regretterait. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et se mit à crier à pleins poumons.

– Que... que faites-vous ? demanda au loin le docteur Fournier, toute trace d'encouragement ayant disparu de sa voix.

– Je sauve des gens ! répondit vivement Clarisse avant de se remettre à crier.

N'entendant rien en retour, elle claqua la porte à deux reprises, puis poussa un soupir frustré et s'empara d'un seau et d'un morceau de chaîne, avec lesquels elle entreprit de faire autant de boucan que possible.

Toujours rien.

Elle revint sur ses pas jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait trouvé l'échelle, et entendit des râles derrière elle. Elle se retourna rapidement, regardant dans le couloir. Il était devant elle, et devait revenir vers les cellules, sans doute pour retrouver la sienne. Lentement, Clarisse le suivit. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait traîné l'échelle tout du long, et se demanda si elle pouvait l'utiliser à son avantage.

Bien sûr. Elle pouvait s'en servir pour le plaquer contre le mur.

Et après ? Elle le raisonnerait ? Il ne semblait pas vouloir la tuer, mais de toute manière, Aloïs n'avait jamais été un homme violent. Restait à savoir comment il se comporterait s'il était vraiment devenu fou...

– Justine... murmura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais empoisonné Basile. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait cela ?

Qui avait disparu le premier ? Basile. Ça avait été lui, puis Aloïs, puis Malo. Chacun devait se croire coupable d'un crime épouvantable. Savaient-ils que les deux autres étaient aussi ici-bas ? Aloïs serait-il assez sain d'esprit pour répondre ?

Ils étaient maintenant revenus dans les cellules. Clarisse avait pressé le pas jusqu'à être tout juste derrière lui elle souleva l'échelle avec toutes ses forces, et chargea, le coinçant entre le mur et les barreaux. L'échelle était assez longue pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. Elle était en sécurité... pour le moment.

– J... Justine ? C'est toi, mon amour ?

Clarisse n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. C'est en fixant l'endroit où la roue se superposait à l'échelle qu'elle remarqua quelque chose de vraiment intéressant, au bout d'une chaîne accrochée à la lèvre du pauvre homme. Une clé. _La_ clé. Elle n'arriverait sans doute pas à la dégager des maillons métalliques, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le cœur d'arracher le tout, et même si elle le faisait, comment retiendrait-elle l'homme fou de douleur le temps de libérer le docteur ?

– Euh... non, répondit-elle imprudemment.

– Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! rugit-il. Justine, je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes !

Il appuya de tout son poids contre l'échelle pour la repousser, et Clarisse leva enfin les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit lâcher prise. Il était aveugle ! Son propre esprit lui faisait croire que chaque bruit, chaque voix féminine venait de Justine. Clarisse n'osait pas imaginer ce qui avait pu amener à un tel résultat. Ses yeux bleus n'étaient ni crevés ni arrachés... seulement couverts d'une taie blanche. Le plus effrayant était qu'il titubait maintenant vers elle, prêt à la tuer.

Avant que Clarisse ait eu le temps de réagir, Aloïs s'était jeté sur elle et avait refermé ses doigts osseux autour de son cou. Il n'avait presque plus de force, et c'était peut-être pire encore, car il la tuerait quand même, mais plus lentement. Déterminé à toujours garder sa "Justine" auprès de lui, il raffermissait sa prise à chaque seconde. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur la clé alors même que les vaisseaux sanguins de sa tête pulsaient douloureusement. C'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

– Chuut, souffla-t-il. Tout va bien maintenant.

Mue par l'adrénaline, Clarisse lui décocha un coup de pied dans la poitrine, se releva et s'empara d'une chaise. Elle le frappa si fort avec qu'il fut projeté contre la grille de fer, et son bras couvert de chaînes se coinça entre les barreaux. Ne restait plus qu'à l'y attacher pour de bon. Avec quoi...

La raquette !

Elle dut lui écraser le bras gauche pour être sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à le dégager des barreaux. Il hurla de rage et de douleur, mais Clarisse, plus forte et plus lourde, avait à présent l'avantage. Elle glissa la poignée de la raquette dans un des méandres des chaînes qui entravaient ses jambes, puis la coinça dans les barreaux pour s'assurer qu'il ne se relèverait pas de sitôt. Enfin, elle attacha sa main libre aux barreaux avec son bonnet. Aloïs se débattait toujours, mais quand Clarisse s'empara de la clé, ce fut le dernier maillon de la chaîne qui céda au lieu de la lèvre de l'aveugle. Elle courut jusqu'à la cellule du docteur Fournier et ouvrit la porte, avant de défaire les sangles qui immobilisaient le docteur et d'enlever le sac qu'il avait sur la tête.

– Levez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle en le prenant par le bras.

Il obéit, et elle le guida jusqu'à la pile de caisses. Il trébucha sur les premières, mais Clarisse voyait bien qu'il n'était pas aveugle, juste très affaibli. Elle continua de le guider jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque en haut c'est à ce moment que Clarisse réalisa qu'il manquait l'échelle. Le temps qu'elle redescende, Aloïs avait réussi à se libérer. Il se jeta sur elle à l'aveuglette et réussit à lui attraper la cheville, la faisant tomber net par terre. Elle essaya de lui décocher un nouveau coup, mais ne réussit qu'à se prendre le pied dans la roue. Fantastique.

De l'autre main, il agrippa le bas de sa jupe et commença à la traîner vers lui.

– Justine ! S'il te plaît, Justine ! Ne pars pas !

Clarisse réussissait à le maintenir à distance, mais il était au moins aussi obstiné qu'elle. Tôt ou tard, quelque chose allait céder. Les coutures de la robe de Clarisse commencèrent à craquer. La jeune femme voulait se dégager, mais elle avait peur d'emporter le bras d'Aloïs avec elle si elle tirait trop fort. Elle aurait du mal à le sauver s'il se vidait de son sang.

– Ils peuvent tous être sauvés, répéta-t-elle en libérant son pied. Il y a toujours une solution !

Elle se leva et arracha le bas de sa jupe des mains d'Aloïs, avant de mettre cinquante bons centimètres de distance entre elle et lui.

– Aloïs, dit-elle fermement.

– Oui, mon amour ?

– Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Justine.

– Alors qui êtes-vous ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Clarisse. La bonne. Quoi, vous croyiez que c'était une fée qui changeait les draps et faisait la cuisine ?

– Où est Justine ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

– La question, c'est plutôt ce qu'elle m'a fait, et ce qu'elle _vous_ a fait ! rétorqua Clarisse.

Aloïs resta un long moment silencieux, l'air pensif, mais Clarisse était certaine que les pensées qui traversaient son esprit n'étaient pas nouvelles.

– Je... le mérite, déclara-t-il finalement. J'ai menacé d'empoisonner Basile.

Clarisse ne répondit rien. Justine avait sans doute fait cela pour ses propres raisons tordues.

– Je ne suis pas Justine, réaffirma-t-elle. Mais je peux vous amener à elle. Par contre, il faut que vous soyez sage.

_Que vous soyez sage _? Venait-elle vraiment de lui parler comme à un enfant de cinq ans ? Enfin, cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de rattraper ce lapsus. Chaque minute d'inactivité était une minute de plus pour les desseins diaboliques de Justine.

– Je devais essayer. Il la maltraitait, et pourtant, elle l'aimait davantage, se lamenta Aloïs. Malo est bien meilleur au violon que je ne le suis avec ma raquette... et le badminton, est-ce vraiment une carrière ?

– Hé, Docteur Fournier, venez ! appela Clarisse.

Le jeune aliéniste se tourna vers elle, sans toutefois quitter son perchoir.

– Quoi donc ?

– Venez. S'il vous plaît.

– ... D'accord, soupira-t-il en commençant à descendre.

– On ne peut pas le laisser ici. Ce ne serait pas juste.

– Mais il est dangereux... protesta le docteur.

– Il me prend pour Justine.

– ... Un fou dangereux.

– Vous êtes peut-être un bon docteur, mais vous êtes aussi un sacré lâche, grommela Clarisse, exaspérée. Hé, Aloïs ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du prétendant éconduit. Soyez un homme et levez-vous !

Il ne réagit pas. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il rêvait, et qu'il lui suffirait de faire le mort pour que tout disparaisse.

– Oh, allez. Debout ! dit-elle en le prenant sous les épaules pour le soulever.

Elle regretta de ne rien avoir pour le laver, car il empestait le sang et la sueur. Elle rougit aussi en réalisant qu'il était toujours aussi nu, si l'on ne comptait pas les chaînes. Puisqu'elle était aussi coincée ici-bas et qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas meilleure mine au bout du compte, elle se décida à faire quelque chose. Une fois qu'Aloïs eut retrouvé son équilibre précaire, elle déchira le bas de son tablier.

– Tenez, au moins, couvrez-vous avec ça.

Puis réalisant qu'Aloïs, aveugle et enchaîné, ne risquait pas de faire grand-chose de lui-même, elle lui attacha le morceau de tissu autour de la taille comme un pagne de fortune. Elle le guida ensuite jusqu'à la pile de caisses, et il se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre protestation. Il eut cependant du mal à grimper, à cause des chaînes qui l'empêchaient de lever les jambes trop haut. Clarisse ne cessait de le scruter alors qu'il escaladait tant bien que mal, cherchant des plaies infectées, mais elle ne vit que des signes de malnutrition. Elle songea à demander ce dont lui et le docteur s'étaient nourris, mais ils semblaient n'avoir rien mangé depuis une éternité.

Alors elle se tut.

Elle grimpa l'échelle avant Aloïs et le docteur, et les aida à se hisser à leur tour. Avec Aloïs, elle craignait toujours de lui arracher le bras en le tirant trop fort, une situation cauchemardesque dont elle ne pourrait jamais supporter le souvenir. Mais les articulations d'Aloïs étaient plus solides que Clarisse ne l'imaginait, et il finit lui aussi par se retrouver en haut, dans les tunnels. Clarisse réalisa qu'il avait toujours sa raquette en main. Cela la fit sourire ; au moins pour lui, il y avait peut-être de l'espoir. Elle perdit quelques minutes pour aller récupérer le violon et l'archet de Malo. La lanterne vide toujours attachée à son poignet et l'instrument en main, elle monta l'échelle une dernière fois et guida les deux hommes dans le passage secret. Arrivant à un cul-de-sac dont la seule issue était une ouverture vers le bas, elle leur fit signe de s'arrêter et se laissa tomber.

L'atterrissage lui tordit la cheville, mais elle savait que ce serait pire encore pour les deux autres. Elle réussit à amortir la chute du docteur, puis à deux, ils ordonnèrent à Aloïs de descendre et le rattrapèrent. Clarisse fit la grimace en réalisant combien les chaînes et la roue l'alourdissaient.

Le couloir dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver ressemblait à celui qui reliait la cellule de Clarisse aux autres, mais les torches au murs de pierre projetaient une lueur chaude qui leur permettait de s'orienter, à défaut d'être rassurante.

En avançant dans la seule direction possible, Clarisse vit un autre gramophone posé sur un guéridon. Elle tourna la poignée, mais rien ne se passa. Alors elle se souvint du cylindre de cire elle le mit à l'intérieur, et tourna de nouveau la poignée, espérant trouver des explications.

Mais sitôt que l'appareil commença à fonctionner, Clarisse regretta de l'avoir mis en marche. Des voix lointaines s'élevèrent. La première était celle de Justine, qui dit en riant :

– Allons, mon cher Basile, parle dans le phonographe !

– ... Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans le vin ? grogna la deuxième voix, celle de Basile.

– Voyons, Basile, de l'absinthe ! Les hommes forts comme _toi_ ne boivent pas de vin ; le vin est fait pour les faibles femmes comme moi.

– Ma tête... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Laisse-moi sortir. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes jeux.

– Non, tu dois d'abord le dire, rétorqua Mademoiselle, agacée. Suis-je belle ?

– Oui, très, maintenant laisse-moi partir.

– Non, ce n'est _pas_ ce que tu dois dire !

– Tu es aveuglante... soupira finalement Basile. Aaah ! Mes yeux ! hurla-t-il immédiatement après. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes yeux ? Justine, ce n'est pas drôle, tu m'as crevé les yeux !

– Ha ha, tu ne peux plus m'attraper maintenant !

– Je te tuerai, salope !

C'était une preuve, des plus irréfutables. Clarisse reprit le cylindre et le rangea dans sa poche, avec la Bible. Elle caressa la reliure de vieux cuir jusqu'à cesser de trembler, jusqu'à être complètement calme. Tout allait bien se terminer. Elle n'allait pas s'arrêter tout de suite pour prier.

– Restez là, conseilla-t-elle à Aloïs et au docteur. Dans votre état, mieux vaut que vous ne marchiez pas trop. Je vais aller explorer un peu.

Une trainée de sang menait à la première porte qu'elle vit.

...

Finalement, c'était sans doute un bon moment pour les prières.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Clarisse ne représentait-elle donc rien pour elle ? Les bons domestiques étaient durs à trouver, et elle n'avait que Clarisse. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si parfaite, au fond._

Chapitre 2

Le docteur la trouva agenouillée devant la porte. Ce qui restait de blanc dans son tablier était à présent sali par le sang séché dans lequel elle s'était effondrée. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les mains jointes en prière. Ses jambes commençaient à s'ankyloser, mais elle ne voulait pas se lever, même si elle savait qu'elle devrait le faire tôt ou tard. Le docteur était un homme frêle, il ne pouvait pas continuer de lui-même ; quant à Aloïs, il était aveugle, il lui fallait un guide.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ?

– Oui, je crois, répondit Clarisse.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais refusa la main que le docteur lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Elle le fit toute seule et se campa devant l'inquiétante porte. Inspirant profondément, elle fit un pas en avant, posa la main sur le bois et n'eut qu'à donner une légère impulsion pour que le panneau pivote vers l'intérieur.

Elle ne vit d'abord que le feu. Puis elle remarqua les diagrammes accrochés aux murs, et les gros instruments chirurgicaux sur les tables juste en-dessous. Au centre se trouvait une autre table, plus grande et plus solide, équipée d'un mécanisme apparemment destiné à entraver quiconque était installé dessus. Une manivelle permettait de desserrer ou resserrer les sangles à volonté. Des morceaux de chaîne étaient éparpillés sur les tables sur les côtés, et dans le feu reposaient des tisons sans doute destinés à percer la chair et à cautériser les plaies ; sans doute étaient-ce les instruments qui avaient permis d'enchaîner Aloïs. Quel dommage qu'il n'y eût que des outils pour torturer, et rien qui permette d'améliorer les choses. Clarisse ne vit rien qui pourrait couper le métal, rien que des lames faites pour la chair et l'os.

Elle trouva en revanche une longue note manuscrite. Reconnaissant la graphie, elle prit le papier et commença à lire.

_Aloïs était trop simple. C'est tout ce que je peux dire de lui. Il est trop crédule, probablement aussi trop indulgent. Je déteste cela. Il me donne l'impression d'être celle la manipulée. Il est tout simplement trop gentil. Il ne cesse d'affirmer qu'il fait passer les besoins d'autrui avant les siens, et je suis certaine que personne ne peut être aussi bon, ou tout au moins, que je pourrai lui arracher cela. Même les meilleurs peuvent être facilement brisés._

_Il fut facile à droguer, n'opposa guère de résistance quand je l'aveuglai, et répéta même qu'il méritait une telle punition. Ses entraves sont des plus rudimentaires. Bien qu'elle soit lourde et capable de l'empêcher de dormir et de traverser des passages étroits, la roue est un dispositif maladroit et trop peu spécialisé. Elle l'handicape, mais pas suffisamment. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion décevante que ce que j'ai inventé moi-même a échoué._

_La seule réussite vient des entraves autour de ses membres. C'était jadis un homme agile, et il peut encore utiliser ces chaînes contre moi. Son bras gauche est si alourdi qu'il pourrait s'en servir comme d'une arme capable de causer des contusions sévères, voire des fractures, s'il y met assez de cœur. Je pense cependant que plus la faim aidant, toute force l'abandonnera et il ne pourra plus me faire de mal._

_Il ne me pardonnera pas et ne me fera plus confiance de sitôt. Je verrai s'il est toujours loyal après un mois en tant que monstre. Je dois travailler davantage mes méthodes pour améliorer un jour le Cabinet. Aloïs n'est pas un personnage intimidant, et son corps mutilé n'est pas assez effrayant. Les blessures qu'il s'est infligé n'ajoutent pas grand-chose. C'était un échec._

Ne sachant qu'en faire, Clarisse fourra la lettre dans sa poche, entre les pages de la Bible, et se mit à chercher d'autres notes, des indices, n'importe quoi d'utile, mais à part un vieux tisonnier trop chaud pour être manipulé à mains nues et un phonographe, rien n'attira son attention. Avec un soupir résigné, elle tourna la poignée et la voix enregistrée se mit à lui parler.

– Bravo d'être allée si loin, je suis_ très _heureuse pour vous.

Le sarcasme était à peine voilé, et Mademoiselle Justine ne trompait personne.

– J'espère vraiment que vous avez réussi à sauver Monsieur Fournier. Voyez-vous, c'était un collègue et un ami de mon père. Un homme très gentil, très bon garçon, mais fragile d'esprit. Il sait paraître brave, mais je vous assure que ce n'est qu'une façade. Allons, continuez, nous avons à peine commencé.

Puis le silence revint. Clarisse regarda le docteur du coin de l'œil ; il semblait frustré, et tentait de polir un monocle inexistant. Ce faisant, il avait l'air assez ridicule, mais Clarisse n'avait pas le cœur à s'en amuser. Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouva à penser à ses propres tics nerveux, se ronger les ongles et tortiller son mouchoir, et très vite, elle trouva l'ongle noir de son pouce coincé entre ses dents. Elle grimaça et l'en retira immédiatement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait sous ses ongles et pas très impatiente de le découvrir d'une façon aussi peu hygiénique, puis elle se mit à chercher un mouchoir à entortiller.

Elle semblait se souvenir qu'Aloïs avait l'habitude de lancer sa raquette en l'air, et la rattrapait invariablement par la poignée. Il faisait souvent cela entre deux matches, et seuls les très hauts plafonds semblaient le limiter.

Clarisse s'essuya les mains sur sa jupe et quitta la pièce. Il y avait trop de sentiments négatifs là-dedans.

Aloïs n'avait pas bougé, et de fait, il s'était remis à jouer avec sa raquette, la lançant et la rattrapant toujours avec la même précision qu'autrefois malgré sa cécité. Comme il était étrange que de si petites choses puissent lui redonner de l'espoir.

– On devrait continuer, dit-elle. Venez, Docteur, si vous voulez bien prendre le violon.

Ils trouvèrent une troisième porte qui mena à un couloir sombre, encadré de part et d'autre par des rangées de statues. L'air était chargé de poussière et Clarisse éternua violemment deux fois avant d'avoir eu le temps de tourner la poignée du phonographe suivant.

– Dans cette salle, vous devriez essayer de vous en remettre à l'inspiration divine, conseilla la voix de Justine. Il est temps de vous tourner vers votre côté spirituel. Que voyez-vous ? L'homme implore-t-il la pitié, ou reçoit-il une bénédiction ? Les deux, peut-être ! Père disait toujours qu'il n'y a jamais une seule bonne réponse. Que la lumière vous guide.

La bonne et le docteur levèrent les yeux vers les lustres au plafond quand l'enregistrement prit fin. Ceux-ci étaient allumés, mais leur lumière ne risquait guère de les aider.

– Il est temps d'aller voir autour de nous, soupira Clarisse. Docteur, venez avec moi.

Dans la première pièce qu'elle visita, elle ne trouva qu'un grand nombre de boîtes d'amadou, dont elle pouvait toujours se servir pour allumer un grand nombre de bougies quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière, et pour pouvoir en mettre un maximum dans ses poches, elle prit l'initiative peu catholique de coincer la Bible dans son corsage.

– Regardez, j'ai trouvé une plaque illustrée, signala le docteur.

– Oh, très bien, mais je doute que ça nous serve à grand-chose...

– Au contraire ! Je crois qu'elle fait partie d'un mécanisme de verrouillage utilisant une lanterne magique.

– Quoi ? Et comment est-ce qu'on les utilise ? s'étonna Clarisse.

– Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Je connais ce genre d'appareils, j'en ai vu présentés à l'Exposition Universelle.

– D'accord. Alors bonne chance.

Le docteur quitta la pièce, laissant Clarisse seule pour chercher des notes importantes elle comptait sur un coup de chance qui amènerait ses yeux directement sur un papier dont le contenu les aiderait à sortir d'ici, car il n'était pas question qu'elle épluche une à une les liasses de feuilles accumulées partout dans la pièce. Finalement, elle abandonna ses recherches dans cette pièce et passa à la deuxième salle, qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque. Un courant d'air s'échappait de derrière une étagère, et Clarisse entreprit de la déplacer.

Elle entendit des cliquetis d'engrenage.

Puis un cri de douleur.

Elle revint immédiatement dans le couloir principal, en criant :

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– R... rien, répondit la voix hésitante du docteur Fournier. J'ai trouvé la lanterne.

– Et... j'ai trouvé le verrou, dit Aloïs depuis une autre pièce. Mais je vous jure que je n'ai pas touché au levier.

– J'ai trouvé ce que le mécanisme doit ouvrir, annonça Clarisse. Ce qui s'est passé était à cause de moi.

– Monsieur Racine, comment saviez-vous qu'il y avait un verrou ? demanda le docteur depuis son côté du couloir.

– Je... je vous ai entendu en parler !

Clarisse en doutait, mais elle estima que ce n'était pas la peine de rester figé sur ce sujet trop longtemps. Ce ne serait qu'un gâchis de temps précieux. Elle retrouva Aloïs dans une salle bien éclairée, et devant lui, encastrée dans le mur du fond, se trouvait une boîte métallique surmontée d'une fenêtre au grillage serré, comme un soupirail de prison. De fait, Aloïs n'avait pas les mains sur le levier. Une plainte étouffée semblait monter de l'intérieur du mur, et en s'avançant vers le fond de la salle, Clarisse remarqua une autre plaque de verre peinte posée sur un guéridon elle la prit et la rangea dans sa poche.

– Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher aussi près que possible de la fenêtre.

– Oui, répondit la voix tremblante d'un vieil homme. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure.

Presque aussitôt après, le docteur Fournier arriva avec deux autres plaques en main. Clarisse se laissa retomber sur ses talons et alla prendre une bougie pour essayer de voir au-delà du grillage.

– Docteur, est-ce que vous savez comment ça fonctionne ?

– Oui.

_Deux_ voix lui avaient répondu. Clarisse se retourna vers le docteur et Aloïs, les sourcils froncés. Elle pointa du doigt le prétendant aveugle, fixant M. Fournier avec un air interrogateur.

– Hm... Il est fou, vous vous souvenez ? Peut-être qu'il se prend vraiment pour un docteur... suggéra ce dernier.

Aloïs, accompagné par l'habituel cliquetis de chaînes, leur tourna le dos et se mit à tituber vers un sofa qu'il avait dû repérer plus tôt. Au moment où il allait s'y asseoir, Clarisse fut sur le point de dire quelque chose comme "Non, après ce sera à moi de nettoyer !", mais ravala immédiatement cette injonction inutile, car jouer à la femme de ménage était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations, et de toute manière, Aloïs risquait moins de salir le meuble que l'épaisse couche de poussière qui le recouvrait.

– Bon... soupira-t-elle en se hissant de nouveau au niveau du soupirail. Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

– Venez, regardez plutôt les plaques, proposa le docteur Fournier.

– Chut, vous, rétorqua-t-elle. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

– Oui, mon enfant.

– C'est vous, Père David ?

– Oui.

Éclairée par la bougie, elle arrivait à le voir. Comme le docteur, il avait la tête recouverte d'un sac de jute, et il ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Sur sa poitrine émaciée, Clarisse distingua trois ponctions récentes, qui saignaient encore. En faisant très attention de ne pas toucher le levier, elle s'éloigna et se résigna à examiner les plaquettes que le docteur avait en mains.

– Les bords de chacune d'entre elles portent des encoches, et chaque combinaison de deux plaques active un mécanisme secondaire différent qui doit ouvrir la porte secrète, expliqua le docteur. Le résultat final est le même, mais il y a plusieurs façons de l'obtenir.

– Et si on ouvrait la porte d'un coup, l'autre mécanisme se déclencherait et le Père David se retrouverait transpercé par des pieux, conclut Clarisse.

– Oui.

– Et ça lui serait fatal ?

– Oui.

– Pas forcément.

Clarisse se retourna vers Aloïs. Cette fois-ci, il développa sa pensée :

– Vous voyez bien qu'il est toujours vivant, c'est donc que Justine est passée par ici et l'a épargné. Il doit y avoir une combinaison qui fonctionne et ne le tue _pas._

– Les... lesquels ? demanda Clarisse, sortant de ses poches les plaques qu'elle avait rassemblées pour les étaler au sol avec celles du docteur. L'homme... implore-t-il la pitié, ou reçoit-il une bénédiction ? murmura-t-elle en se remémorant le message de Justine.

Elle mit toutes les plaques dans le même sens, comme l'avait demandé le docteur, et examina chacune des silhouettes peintes dessus. Deux fentes, deux hommes, deux plaques.

– Très bien, il implore la pitié, mais de qui ? demanda-t-elle en élevant la plaque représentant un homme agenouillé, la comparant à chacune des autres. L'homme à l'épée... l'homme aux bras ouverts... l'homme à l'air triomphant... Mince, je n'y comprends rien.

– L'enregistrement disait aussi "ou reçoit-il une bénédiction", ajouta le docteur.

– Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être béni, soupira Clarisse.

– S'il vous plaît, essayez pour une fois de voir les choses différemment.

– Bon, d'accord, si on est béni par un homme avec une épée, on est adoubé. Si on est béni par un homme aux bras ouverts, on doit être béni par Dieu... et par un homme triomphant, aucune idée. Il n'y a pas une seule combinaison qui ait l'air plus logique que les autres.

– Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une note ? Un indice ?

– Non. Justine a dû tout enlever délibérément pour moi, grommela Clarisse en pensant aux deux papiers qu'elle avait trouvé.

Ils ne parlaient que des choses maléfiques qu'elle avait faites ou projetait de faire. Cela faisait-il partie du test ? Laisser Clarisse désorientée et désespérée ? Simplement parce que Clarisse avait exprimé son souhait qu'elle mette un terme à cette folie ?

– Juste pour me tourmenter, soupira-t-elle. Je vais continuer à chercher.

Elle se leva et regarda une fois de plus autour d'elle, avant de faire le tour de toute la bibliothèque. Elle ne trouva rien de nouveau, à part le journal intime de Justine, qui ne lui apporta rien d'utile. Ignorant la porte condamnée près de la lanterne magique, elle fouilla les étagères de livres, et dénicha une feuille volante.

– Merci d'avoir choisi notre lanterne magique Lumina et le Verrou à Énigmes associé... aucun intérêt ! dit-elle en froissant le bordereau et en le jetant dans un coin.

Elle revint dans la salle où était enfermé le Père David, et trouva Aloïs toujours assis sur le sofa pendant que le docteur faisait les cent pas. Elle s'agenouilla devant les quatre plaques et les examina de nouveau.

Quoi qu'elle choisît, elle devait être courageuse. Ce n'était pas le moment de...

– Peut-être qu'on complique trop les choses ! C'est beaucoup plus simple que ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit le docteur.

– Je me souviens que Justine a dit, une fois, peut-être juste pour elle-même parce qu'elle croyait que je n'étais pas là, que les bénédictions et les supplications sont bonnes pour les lâches. Donc peu importe ce que l'on voit, l'homme qui s'agenouille est un lâche, qu'il soit béni ou maudit, et le courage est supérieur à la peur. Il faut voir chaque plaque sous deux angles : l'homme triomphant est courageux, lui, parce qu'il a eu la volonté et la capacité de se rendre triomphant. Donc on doit montrer que le courage domine la peur, en mettant l'homme triomphant au-dessus et l'homme lâche au-dessous, et...

Le Père David prit une grande inspiration.

La main de Clarisse s'arrêta sur le levier.

– Seigneur, je ne peux pas faire ça ! gémit-elle en se retournant. Et si je me trompe ? Je vais le tuer !

– Mademoiselle...

Elle commença à son tour à faire les cent pas.

– Vous êtes là ! dit-elle en désignant Aloïs. Messieurs Giroux et de Vigny sont là aussi, le Père David est là, et l'Inspecteur Marot doit aussi être là-bas. Et Justine vous a mis là, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je vous fasse sortir d'ici ! Elle laisse ces notes juste pour me provoquer et ne veut pas me donner le moindre indice sur la façon de sauver le Père, mais je vous ai libéré, docteur, et je vous ai fait venir avec moi. C'est... c'est tout simplement dément. Justine est _folle_. Elle ne veut pas obéir aux règles établies par les gens sains d'esprit... alors... alors... pourquoi devrais-je obéir à _ses_ règles ? Je_ suis _saine d'esprit !

– Et que proposez-nous que nous fassions ? dit le docteur.

– Qu'on démolisse le mur, répondit Clarisse dans un souffle. J'ai fait assez de réparations pour savoir trouver une faille dans le mur, et Justine a dû faire ça toute seule, je ne pense pas que ce soit un ouvrage de maître. Je devrais le savoir. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Docteur Fournier, allez trouver une scie, un pied-de-biche ou quelque chose comme ça ! ordonna-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing résolu dans le mur.

– Il y a une scie juste à vos pieds, observa le docteur. Mais Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il en la voyant se pencher pour ramasser l'outil en question, vous pensez vraiment pouvoir le sortir d'ici ?

– Je le pense, et je vais le faire, assura-t-elle. Elle l'a enfermé ici, je vais l'en faire sortir. Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé un point faible ! Maintenant, il nous faut un bélier... Une des statues, ce sera parfait !

Laissant Aloïs et le docteur là où ils étaient, Clarisse se rendit dans le couloir principal et renversa l'une des statues, provoquant trois cris effrayés.

– Personne ne panique ! ordonna-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour soulever la statue. Docteur, est-ce que vous pouvez venir ?

M. Fournier vint et prit les pieds de la statue pendant que Clarisse se chargeait des épaules, et ils avancèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la prison du prêtre. Clarisse espéra que leur détermination tiendrait jusqu'au moment d'enfoncer le mur, car sinon, ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

– Aloïs, écartez-vous ou venez là, dit-elle à l'adresse de l'aveugle.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas hésitant.

– Je veux vous aider, dit-il faiblement. Laissez-moi vous aider.

– On est en place, l'informa-t-elle. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est soutenir la statue et courir.

– ... D'accord.

– Vous pouvez le faire, l'encouragea Clarisse en raffermissant sa prise. A trois. Un... deux... TROIS !

Le signal donné, ils coururent aussi vite que possible et percutèrent le point faible que Clarisse avait repéré dans le mur. L'impact éjecta des échardes de bois et des morceaux de plâtre dans leur direction, et après un deuxième coup, leurs bras déjà fatigués ne purent plus porter le bélier de fortune. Laissant les hommes se reposer, notamment Aloïs qui semblait s'être démis l'épaule, Clarisse s'accorda une seconde de repos, avant de s'emparer d'un chandelier et d'attaquer le mur déjà affaibli, jusqu'à y faire un trou assez grand pour pouvoir s'y glisser.

Elle trouva la clé des chaînes du Père David aux pieds de ce dernier, et le libéra en quelques secondes, revenant ensuite dans la pièce pour élargir le trou et rendre sa sortie un peu plus facile. Sitôt que l'ecclésiaste fut sorti de sa prison, elle enleva le sac qui lui couvrait la tête et le laissa savourer sa liberté retrouvée en compagnie d'Aloïs et du docteur pendant qu'elle allait reprendre le violon et l'archet de Malo, ainsi que la lanterne vide, qui avaient tous été abandonnés au début de l'exploration. Munie de ces accessoires, elle revint vers les hommes, les mettant silencieusement au défi de faire la moindre remarque sur le sentimentalisme des femmes.

Aucun des trois ne dit quoi que ce soit. Le Père David avait ramassé le chandelier dont elle s'était servie plus tôt pour le libérer, et le docteur avait la scie. Clarisse fut soulagée de voir qu'ils avaient chacun trouvé un armement, si rudimentaire soit-il. Il restait encore deux prétendants à affronter.

Et _il_ serait l'un d'entre eux.

– Venez, dit-elle en allant jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où elle força la porte secrète avec le chandelier du Père David.

L'équipage hétérogène descendit une volée d'escaliers, en bas desquels les attendait un autre phonographe. Clarisse tourna bravement la poignée, et tous attendirent avec angoisse le nouveau message du passé.

– Je me demande si le Père David a rejoint son Dieu maintenant ? s'interrogea Justine. Peut-être l'avez-vous aidé là-bas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre qu'il n'avait pas de famille. Il n'était sans doute aimé de personne. En des temps pareils, je suis même étonnée que quelqu'un ne l'ait pas déjà tué. Nous ne pouvons pas tous être sauvés...

– Mais vous venez de dire...

– Certains ne veulent même pas être sauvés. Oui. C'est une idée rassurante...

– C'EST BIEN LE MOMENT DE ME DIRE ÇA ! hurla Clarisse.

Et quelque chose devant eux l'entendit.

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu s'amuser de voir les trois hommes se ranger d'instinct derrière elle. Serrant la lanterne plus fort, elle leva la tête avec détermination. Pas question qu'elle se laisse intimider. Elle avança courageusement, en partie poussée par son accès de rage.

– Allez, venez.

Elle prit Aloïs par le collier pour le faire avancer, laissant au prêtre et au docteur le choix entre rester sur place ou la suivre à leur tour. Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, elle entendit leurs pas se mêler aux siens. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour vérifier qu'elle avait pour ainsi dire toute sa couvée. C'était le cas qui plus est, le docteur avait toujours le violon et Aloïs avait toujours sa raquette, même si Clarisse n'était pas sûre de savoir à quoi leur serviraient finalement ces choses.

En ouvrant la porte, elle entendit un long râle sec quelque part dans les ténèbres devant eux, et leurs quatre ombres rétrécirent. Quelque chose se déplaçait devant eux elle entendit le bruit de quelque chose de très lourd traîné au sol, accompagné par des cliquetis de chaînes. Et également des sons de cloche, mais ceux-ci venaient sans doute de son imagination...

– J'imagine que ce n'est pas le moment de faire une pause ? murmura Clarisse à l'adresse de ses compagnons d'infortune. Je... ma réserve de courage n'est plus ce qu'elle était il y a deux minutes.

Ce ou celui qui se déplaçait devant eux, probablement un des prétendants, parut les remarquer, et chacun s'empressa de se mettre à l'abri : Clarisse entraîna Aloïs derrière une pile de caisses à leur gauche tandis que le docteur Fournier et le Père David se réfugiaient derrière les piliers. Il faisait de toute manière si sombre que Malo ou Basile, c'était forcément l'un des deux, ne pouvait voir aucun d'entre eux.

– Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça cette fois ! rugit une voix éraillée dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

– On dirait que c'est Basile, observa Clarisse à voix basse.

Les bruits de chaînes s'arrêtèrent un moment avant de reprendre, plus frénétiques. Aloïs poussa un gémissement et couvrit sa bouche d'une main ensanglantée. C'était un avertissement muet ; Basile avait tout entendu. Clarisse ne pouvait pas rester sur place et le laisser la dénicher ; elle fonça jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait le plus à une autre cachette, une alcôve remplie de sacs de pommes de terre. En en prenant une, elle eut le temps de jurer qu'elle ne toucherait plus à la moindre patate. Autour d'elle, c'était le silence, rompu seulement par les bruits de pas de Basile et par les halètements d'Aloïs, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle réalisa alors que sa nouvelle position ne changeait rien : alerté par le bruit, Basile allait débusquer Aloïs tôt ou tard... à moins qu'elle ne fasse encore plus de bruit. Quitte à se mettre en danger.

Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours se défendre en lui jetant des pommes de terre.

Isolée et effrayée, elle se rendit compte que les cloches n'étaient pas dans sa tête, mais bel et bien attachées à la roue qui avait été vissée autour du cou de Basile comme autour de celui d'Aloïs. Il semblait traîner quelque chose de très lourd derrière lui, et grognait de douleur à chaque pas.

Un faible rayon de lumière lui permit d'avoir un meilleur aperçu de Basile. Il était tout aussi famélique qu'Aloïs, et sans doute tout aussi aveugle. La chose qu'il traînait ressemblait à un énorme bloc de pierre, et Clarisse grimaça en voyant les trois chaînes qui le reliaient à son fardeau. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir et n'avait aucune envie de deviner comment cela avait été fait, mais elle était certaine que ce serait très difficile à défaire.

La respiration inquiète d'Aloïs semblait résonner partout dans sa tête, et la terreur qui inondait tout son corps faillit lui faire oublier où elle était. Ce n'était pas réel. Cela ne pouvait l'être. Elle rêvait. Elle était en sécurité et bien au chaud dans son lit, et elle rêvait.

Et après ? se demanda-t-elle. Si je rêve, est-ce que je vais enfin me réveiller et faire quelque chose ?

Elle faillit en rire. Toute sa vie, elle était restée passive devant tout ce qui se déroulait, et à présent qu'elle voyait la réalité, elle s'en indignait. C'était pathétique. De l'hypocrisie pure et simple. Elle avait travaillé toute sa vie pour les Florbelle, et quand tous les autres étaient partis elle était restée uniquement pour Justine. Cela lui avait toujours paru trop, mais à présent ? C'était insignifiant. Qu'était-elle, au fond ? Elle n'était rien. Elle n'était rien qu'une petite _chose_, sans la moindre importance pour la femme qui l'employait.

– Viens par ici, dit Basile d'un ton menaçant. Je vais t'arracher la tête.

Clarisse devait faire quelque chose. Elle avait trouvé Aloïs et Basile alors que c'était le sort de Malo qui la préoccupait le plus, et à présent qu'elle était certaine que chaque homme était plus défiguré que les précédents, elle se demandait s'il resterait encore quoi que ce soit du violoniste quand elle le retrouverait.

Le bruit, l'obscurité... c'était trop pour elle. Sous le coup d'une impulsion idiote, elle se leva et cria :

– Je suis là !

Mais les mots qu'elle avait pensé dire sortirent plutôt sous la forme d'un couinement terrifié qui ferait gagner cinq minutes aux autres. Elle allait lui lancer une patate pour faire bonne mesure, mais quelqu'un d'autre cria "NON !" dans les ténèbres et s'avança, renversant une pile de caisses et faisant plus de raffut que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Dans sa surprise, elle laissa tomber le légume, et avança à son tour.

– Par ici ! lança-t-elle en essayant d'imiter la voix de Justine. Viens me chercher, Basile chéri !

Des années plus tard, Basile lui dirait en s'esclaffant que c'était la pire imitation de Justine qu'il avait entendue, et qu'on aurait plutôt dit une souris. Mais à cet instant, il se contenta de pousser un cri furieux et commença à courir vers elle. Le poids dans son dos l'en empêcha cependant. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mouvements trop brusques, sauf à vouloir s'arracher de façon très brutale à ses chaînes. et Clarisse savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. L'une d'entre elles était même peut-être attachée à sa colonne vertébrale. Comment le libérer ? En les coupant... avec une scie comme celle du docteur. Cela lui permettrait au moins de bouger un peu plus librement. Bien sûr, cela en ferait un danger pour eux quatre, et sans doute aussi pour lui-même, mais s'il risquait à tout instant de se rompre la colonne vertébrale, il était déjà un danger pour lui-même.

– Basile ! cria Aloïs. Ce n'est pas Justine !

– Alors vous l'avez sauvé, lui, mais pas moi ?

– Non, Monsieur Giroux, répondit fermement Clarisse. Calmez-vous, vous serez bientôt libre.

Il avança en titubant, et d'instinct, elle recula.

_Nous ne pouvons pas tous être sauvés_, répéta la voix de Justine dans sa tête. _Certains ne veulent même pas être sauvés._

Trois arabesques métalliques avaient été soudées à sa roue, mais leur but n'était pas uniquement décoratif : à chacune d'entre elles était accrochée une vieille clochette. Ensemble, elles l'empêchaient d'entendre les bruits les plus faibles quand il marchait.

– Ils peuvent tous être sauvés, dit-elle. Il y a toujours une solution.

– Mademoiselle, je crois qu'on devrait vraiment le laisser ici ! objecta le docteur Fournier.

– Je n'abandonnerai personne !

– Mon enfant, il vaudrait mieux que nous...

– Alors ? grogna Basile. Tu en as amené d'autres avec toi ? Combien d'hommes est-ce que tu vas torturer avant d'être satisfaite ? Espèce de traînée !

Il continua d'avancer vers Clarisse, et dans sa reculade terrorisée, elle se prit les jambes dans ses propres jupons et se retrouva prise entre Basile et un pilier de bois. L'aveugle furieux était cependant retenu par son fardeau, et par Aloïs qui tentait tant bien que mal de le ralentir en agrippant les attaches métalliques de sa roue.

– Basile ! répétait-il frénétiquement. Basile, écoutez-moi ! Ce n'est pas Justine. Elle est avec nous ! Elle va nous sortir d'ici !

Basile l'écarta d'un revers du bras et fit volte-face ; Clarisse entendit quelque chose casser, l'entendit hurler de douleur et le vit frapper le sol de son poing droit pour combattre la douleur.

– Ce n'est pas encore fini ! rugit-il en se relevant.

– Basile, je ne suis pas Justine !

– Sale putain !

Quelque chose d'autre se brisa, mais c'était cette fois-ci dans la tête de Clarisse. Elle se considérait généralement comme assez bonne de nature, mais elle était à bout. Peut-être était-elle aussi inquiète quant à la suite des évènements et considérait que traîner Basile par les pieds une fois qu'il serait inconscient serait encore le plus facile, peut-être était-elle encore plus inquiète quant à la façon dont elle s'occuperait d'eux une fois qu'ils seraient sortis du sous-sol.

Quelle que soit la raison, elle le frappa avec la lanterne.

Plus exactement, elle se posta devant lui, le traita d'immonde salaud et lui assena un bon coup de lanterne en plein visage. Au moins, l'accessoire inutile venait de se découvrir une vocation. Basile perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa contre le bloc de métal qu'il avait été forcé de traîner partout, tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Elle entendit des bris de verre tomber au sol et fut au moins soulagée de savoir que Basile avait déjà été aveuglé par _quelqu'un d'autre_. A un mètre de la scène, Aloïs se relevait tant bien que mal, tandis que les deux autres s'approchaient lentement.

Basile avait toujours le souffle court.

– Vous l'avez assommé avec la lanterne ! s'exclama le docteur Fournier.

– Il m'a traitée de putain !

– _Vous l'avez assommé avec la lanterne _? répéta Aloïs.

– _Il m'a traitée de putain _!

– Tu m'as frappé ! insista Basile. Avec un truc en verre...

– VOUS M'AVEZ TRAITÉE DE PUTAIN ! hurla Clarisse pour la troisième fois en même temps qu'elle arrachait la scie des mains du docteur.

Le prêtre et lui protestèrent, comme si elle allait poursuivre sa vengeance en tranchant la tête de Basile, mais au lieu de cela, elle ordonna :

– Allez, tenez-vous tranquille, que je vous enlève ce... cette _chose._

La tâche prit plus longtemps que prévu, mais Basile, visiblement calmé par le traitement de choc, coopéra tout du long. A la fin de son ouvrage, elle avait mal partout, et ses doigts lui faisaient même trop mal pour porter le violon de Malo. Basile pouvait se déplacer plus à son aise, mais il eut du mal à trouver son équilibre pour les premiers pas ; le Père David se chargea d'être sa béquille, probablement par charité chrétienne.

L'unique sortie du cellier obscur débouchait sur un court passage bien éclairé. Un phonographe se trouvait juste devant les escaliers qui descendaient vers un couloir inondé. Clarisse se mordit la lèvre et tourna lentement la poignée.

Une fois de plus, Justine se mit à leur parler.

– Je suis sûre que vous avez compris comment tout cela fonctionne maintenant. Mes réparties vous plaisent-elles ? Je les trouve moi-même bien pensées.

De fait, elle semblait retenir son rire, mais personne ne partageait ce sentiment.

– Cela dit, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour faire la conversation. J'ai toujours préféré la poésie. Mais je m'égare. Vous devriez continuer, tout sera bientôt terminé. Sachez aussi que la police est là, peut-être pourront-ils vous aider.

Sitôt que la voix de Justine se tut, Basile se déchaîna contre l'origine du bruit et renversa le phonographe. Clarisse devina qu'il avait dû faire un effort surhumain de volonté pour ne pas l'interrompre au milieu d'une phrase.

– Bien joué, mon grand, soupira Clarisse.


	4. Chapitre 3

Okay, ce chapitre est sans doute un peu confus par moments. C'est parce que l'original était déjà confus... et n'étant pas une vraie traductrice, je n'ai pour le moment pas la patience de repasser derrière et d'essayer de faire quelque chose de plus cohérent. Oh, peut-être que je m'y mettrai d'ici un mois, quand j'en aurai fini avec les examens divers et variés.

* * *

_Peut-être avait-elle tué une bonne domestique, peut-être avait-elle tué une meilleure amie, peut-être avait-elle même tué une chère sœur. Elle avait tué beaucoup de gens. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était demeurer et attendre._

Chapitre 3

Clarisse abandonna les lambeaux de sa robe au bord de l'eau. Ce qu'elle pouvait utiliser avait déjà été utilisé, et elle était à présent adossée au mur, ne portant plus que son corsage et une moitié de jupon. Le reste avait été utilisé pour faire des bandages et des pagnes de fortune et pour couvrir les blessures des uns et des autres. Aloïs avait vraiment l'épaule cassée, et en sciant ses chaînes, Clarisse et le docteur Fournier avaient dévoilé des zones où la chair était à vif. Pour lui comme pour Basile, le plus gros problème restait cependant la roue. Dans la vive lumière du passage, Clarisse avait pu examiner celle d'Aloïs de près, même si cela ne l'avait pas aidée à trouver une façon de l'en libérer qui n'impliquait pas d'approcher une scie à moins d'un mètre de son cou. Les roues étaient maintenues en place par des clous rouillés, et personne n'avait l'outillage ou la force nécessaire pour les dégager.

Mais au moins, Aloïs et Basile étaient débarrassés de l'essentiel de leurs chaînes, et les parties passées sous leur peau avaient été immobilisées avec des morceaux de tissu afin de les empêcher de faire davantage de dégâts. Et l'eau, si mauvaise qu'elle fût, leur avait offert un réconfort momentané, dont les prisonniers comme les prétendants n'avaient été privés que trop longtemps.

Elle tira quelques chutes de tissu pour les enrouler comme un châle autour de ses épaules. S'il n'y avait que de l'eau devant eux, autant qu'elle réutilise sa robe. De toute manière, si elle l'avait gardée sur elle, cela n'aurait fait que la ralentir. Bien sûr, elle serait gelée en sortant, mais elle trouverait bien un moyen de se sécher.

De la main qui n'avait pas été meurtrie par des heures passée à scier des chaînes, elle pinçait d'un air absent les cordes du violon de Malo. Elle regarda un moment la porte devant elle et se mit à espérer entendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même un éclat de rire dément, mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Après tout, le passage ne résonnait plus du bruit d'une scie rouillée tranchant des chaînes tout aussi rouillées, et Clarisse sentait avec intensité l'oppression du silence qui venait après une période de bruit constant.

Elle serra plus fort son châle improvisé autour de ses épaules, et jeta un coup d'œil au reste du groupe. Ils s'étaient tous endormis. Rien d'étonnant, ces hommes affamés avaient dû faire beaucoup d'efforts dans les dernières heures. La seule chose qu'ils avaient pu absorber, c'était cette eau douteuse que Clarisse aurait fait bouillir si elle avait eu un récipient propre et de quoi faire un feu. Bien sûr, elle n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Mais s'ils avaient de la chance, cette eau ne leur ferait pas trop de mal.

Clarisse hésitait cependant à s'en remettre à la chance en des circonstances pareilles. Elle voulait les réveiller. Ils dormaient depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité, mais peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de mesurer le passage du temps, à l'exception des bougies qui fondaient lentement. Elle était tiraillée entre son désir de partir à la recherche de Monsieur de Vigny, et l'idée plus raisonnable de laisser ses compagnons d'infortune se reposer. Peut-être pouvait-elle elle-même fermer les yeux. Elle était tout aussi fatiguée.

Elle finit par s'allonger à son tour, recroquevillée autour du violon qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine.

Elle rêva de ce jour où elle et Justine avaient vu un oiseau manger un escargot dans le verger. Justine avait regardé la scène avec calme, mais Clarisse avait à l'époque eu du mal à croire qu'une créature aussi belle fût capable de tant de cruauté. Bien sûr, elle avait grandi depuis, et appris que les oiseaux étaient tout aussi capables de manger la chair des morts, parfois même des _vivants_ si ceux-ci avaient l'air assez morts, et comme les rats, ils commençaient toujours par les yeux.

Et dans le rêve, après l'avoir consolée, Justine se transforma en une grande cigogne noire aux yeux et au bec rouge sang, face à laquelle Clarisse n'était qu'une chose laide et minuscule, une moins que rien. Elle tenta de fuir, mais des chaînes s'enroulèrent comme des serpents autour de ses jambes, et en se retournant, elle vit la cigogne noire tendre son long cou et lui arracher les yeux.

Malgré la terreur qui la submergea sur le moment, elle se réveilla assez naturellement, sans même un cri. Elle entendit le son d'une corde pincée, et réalisa qu'elle s'était remise à tirer les cordes du violon dans son sommeil. Il lui fallut cependant presque une minute pour réaliser que le bruit résonnait dans tout le couloir, et en voyant les voyants diriger vers elle des regards réprobateurs, elle s'arrêta immédiatement. Le mal était cependant déjà fait, et les hommes lui firent comprendre silencieusement qu'il n'arriveraient pas à retrouver le sommeil.

– Il faut continuer, dit-elle en se levant et en se frottant les yeux. Mon Père, est-ce que vous pouvez prendre ces chutes de tissu et les garder au sec ?

Petit à petit, ils se rangèrent derrière elle, poussés plus par la fatigue que par la résignation. Il était dur de rester brave et énergique en des temps pareils, et Clarisse ne s'était jamais considérée comme étant spécialement l'un ou l'autre, mais quelqu'un devait se charger de donner du courage au reste des troupes. Dans un mouvement décidé, Clarisse ouvrit la porte imbibée d'eau. Et quelle eau ! Elle se serait enfoncée jusqu'aux cuisses dans de la neige que ce n'aurait guère été plus froid. Là où il y avait de la lumière, elle pouvait voir des algues vertes pousser sur les pierres. Un courant d'eau les frappa de plein fouet quand elle ouvrit la porte, et les plus fragiles faillirent perdre l'équilibre. Mais ils grincèrent des dents et subirent le froid, s'appuyant sur leurs camarades et sur l'espoir de se retrouver libres et de mettre fin au cauchemar.

Pour Clarisse, en revanche, le véritable cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Elle essaya de ne pas souhaiter que Malo se dépêche de se manifester, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'elle désirait en son for intérieur. Elle voulait le voir, peu importe combien cette réunion serait horrible. Elle chercha partout, marchant toujours dans cette eau glaciale à laquelle elle s'habituait petit à petit, mais ne trouva rien qu'une porte qui devait être ouverte par le mécanisme au levier cassé situé juste à côté.

Clarisse eut beau draguer l'eau près de la porte pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité, elle ne trouva pas de levier. Puis voyant qu'il lui restait encore deux couloirs inondés à explorer, elle délibéra un instant avec elle-même pour savoir lequel avait le plus de chances d'abriter un prétendant torturé, et lequel était le plus susceptible de renfermer le levier. Elle choisit finalement de partir vers la gauche, et pataugea jusqu'à une porte dont l'ouverture requit un effort herculéen de sa part. Cette porte débouchait sur une salle où se trouvaient nombre de caisses flottant paresseusement dans l'eau, ainsi qu'une table à laquelle l'humidité n'avait pas fait de bien. La salle communiquait avec une autre, très semblable, où Clarisse vit les mêmes caisses éparpillées et la même table abimée. Elle écarta les caisses de son chemin, le violon de Malo toujours en main, et trouva un levier de rechange sur cette deuxième table, juste à côté de l'une des petites provocations écrites de Justine.

Elle ne voulait pas la ramasser. A coup sûr, la note parlerait de Basile, de Malo, ou peut-être encore d'Aloïs. Clarisse ne voulait pas savoir ce que _Justine_ pensait de tout ceci ; cela ne lui donnerait que davantage de raisons de détester sa maîtresse, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose à faire. Elle se mordit la lèvre en fixant le morceau de papier, puis finit par s'en emparer vivement.

_Basile représentait un certain défi, mais je lui ai préparé des entraves spéciales. Aloïs a fini par apprendre à me repérer au son, et j'ai pris ceci en considération lorsque je me suis occupée de Basile. Sa roue s'inspire des colliers utilisés pour humilier les esclaves du Nouveau Monde, en limitant les mouvements de leur tête et en faisant constamment du bruit lorsqu'ils marchent. L'usage est de le passer au cou des esclaves qui cherchent à fuir ou se considèrent à l'égal de leurs maîtres._

_Voilà une punition fort à propos pour Basile, lui qui s'est mis au même niveau que moi !_

_Non, _au-dessus_ de moi. Il ne cherchait qu'une relation sexuelle, et bien que cela m'importe somme toute assez peu, il mérite d'être puni pour cela. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire trophée, après tout, et il ne me désire pas pour moi-même ; il veut simplement me mettre hors de portée d'Aloïs et Malo._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'enchaînerai comme je l'ai fait avec Aloïs, pour alourdir ses mouvements. Sa nature agressive m'a en outre poussée à trouver un autre moyen de le restreindre. J'ai entendu dire que certains sauvages amazoniens ont pour coutume de percer la peau des épaules des jeunes hommes, et d'y attacher un lourd crâne. Les jeunes gens ont alors le choix entre traîner leur fardeau et arracher les éclats d'os qui servent de crochets pour prouver leur virilité._

_Cela aussi va bien à Basile._

Clarisse s'apprêta à fourrer la note avec les autres dans la poche de son tablier, avant de réaliser qu'elle l'avait laissé avec sa robe en charpie. A la place, elle coinça ce nouveau papier dans son corsage, le mettant bien en sécurité entre le tissu et sa peau.

Quand elle rejoignit les autres, elle se mit à penser que si Malo avait passé des semaines ici, il avait dû développer de vilaines infections à force de rester dans cette eau... qu'ils avaient _bue_... et... mieux valait ne pas y penser pour le moment.

Clarisse enfonça le levier dans l'emplacement vide et le tira. Cela fit tourner un engrenage, qui en activa d'autres, qui tirèrent sur une chaîne, qui devait en retour actionner encore d'autres engrenages, et ainsi de suite ; au bout du compte, le lourd panneau métallique se souleva lentement. Ceux qui avaient encore l'usage de leurs yeux suivaient, médusés, le mouvement de cette machinerie.

Il y eut un bruit sourd. Suivi d'un long râle effrayé.

Clarisse était figée sur place, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle tourna la tête vers l'ouverture.

– M... Malo ? Monsieur de Vigny ?

– Non ! Clarisse, allons-nous en au plus vite, supplia Aloïs. On ne peut pas l'aider.

– Ils peuvent tous...

– Je suis sûr que _Malo_ n'était pas inclus là-dedans, rétorqua Basile.

– Eh bien, _vous_ non plus !

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils devaient avancer, et passer cette porte était leur seule option. Clarisse reprit la tête du cortège, et les hommes la suivaient par paires ; le docteur Fournier guidait Aloïs, tandis que le Père David s'occupait de Basile. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle au centre de laquelle une sorte de plate-forme éclairée par des torches leur aurait permis de se reposer, s'ils s'étaient sentis en sécurité. Une fois que tous furent passés de l'autre côté, le docteur actionna un deuxième levier près de la porte, ce qui la fit immédiatement retomber. Il y avait deux issues ; Aloïs et le docteur partirent à droite, Basile et le prêtre à gauche, laissant Clarisse seule avec le violon.

_Malo_. Il en jouait si bien, et des mois auparavant, il avait passé de longues heures à le démontrer en divertissant Justine et ses deux autres prétendants. Clarisse s'était souvent autorisé des pauses clandestines, se cachant pour l'épier et s'émerveiller de l'agilité et de la finesse de ses doigts, et de la souplesse de ses gestes alors qu'il donnait vie à la musique écrite sur ses partitions. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en se remémorant tout ceci, malgré les appels insistants des quatre hommes autour d'elle. Elle revint à la réalité et redressa la tête. Si elle voulait avoir la moindre chance de revoir Malo jouer un jour, elle aurait besoin de tout son courage.

Peu lui importait ce qui avait été fait. Il pouvait être aveugle, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle voulait juste qu'ils reviennent tous à la lumière, et lui tout particulièrement.

– Oui... je commençais à en avoir assez de ma propre chair... siffla une voix quelque part dans les couloirs.

Clarisse s'appuya contre l'un des piliers, espérant que les autres finiraient par comprendre le message et se cacher en silence. Elle entendit Aloïs et Basile l'appeler à se cacher à son tour, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient voir son refus muet.

Malo commença à marteler la porte.

– Justine ! hurla-t-il. _Laisse-moi te goûter !_

– Clarisse, s'il vous plaît ! répéta Aloïs, élevant la voix pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit.

– Viens là ! ordonna Basile, sans même se soucier d'être discret.

– Tout ira bien ! dit-elle, priant pour que personne ne voie la peur dans ses yeux ou ne la sente dans sa voix.

– Vite, mon enfant.

– Tout ira bien.

– JUSTINE !

– Il n'est pas aveugle !

– C... comment ?

– _JUSTINE _!

Clarisse tourna de nouveau la tête vers la porte que des coups furieux finirent par arracher à ses attaches. Puis elle entendit un écho déformé, presque maléfique du rire clair qu'elle connaissait. C'est vrai, ses yeux n'étaient ni blancs ni arrachés ; ils étaient toujours verts, et leur couleur n'était que plus frappante dans cet environnement sinistre.

– Je te vois, murmura-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle commença à remarquer d'autres choses. L'artiste avait toujours eu une posture impeccable, mais l'homme avait tendance à marcher courbé ; mais cette fois-ci, _quelque chose_ venait forcer la main de la nature. Devant lui, un poids pendait au bout d'une chaîne attachée à la roue autour de son cou. Derrière, une queue métallique rigide pressait sa colonne vertébrale, et semblait le faire saigner à chaque pas.

Puis Clarisse vit sa bouche. Il avait toujours eu un beau sourire, mais celui-ci semblait maintenant monter au sens propre jusqu'à ses oreilles. La jeune femme réalisa avec un frisson horrifié que Justine lui avait lacéré les joues de part en part, avant d'y appliquer des sutures grossières. Elle recula, la bouche ouverte comme pour crier, mais elle était incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

– Bonjour...

Elle se mit à remarquer un tas d'autres choses : les marques de dents violacées sur ses avants-bras, et l'odeur caractéristique de la décomposition, même si elle ne pouvait dire d'où elle venait, et la rapidité avec laquelle cet homme famélique et bossu se dirigeait vers elle, alors qu'elle restait immobile.

D'instinct, elle recula, tombant dans l'eau et trempant ses vêtements. L'encre noire de la note commença à se dissoudre, tachant sa peau et l'intérieur de son corsage. Elle se remit rapidement sur pieds, fouillant l'eau à la recherche du violon ; il avait vu de meilleurs jours, mais pour le moment, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pour se réconforter ou se défendre. Où diable était-il ?

Toujours sur la plate-forme. Elle avait dû l'abandonner dans sa panique. Malo ne parut même pas le voir. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Certes, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, mais pas dans des circonstances pareilles.

– Malo ! dit-elle avec l'espoir qu'une voix ferme le tirerait de son délire. Écoutez-moi !

Cela n'eut aucun effet. Il se jeta sur elle et s'écrasa avec elle contre le pilier, lui coupant net le souffle. Faisant tout son possible pour éviter de fixer Malo, Clarisse leva les yeux, et remarqua une petite cage suspendue au plafond, le genre de cage où l'on s'attendait à voir un cadavre, se balançant comme un pendule.

Soudain, elle sentit des _dents_ s'enfoncer dans son épaule. Elle poussa un cri, plus sous le coup de la peur que de la douleur car il avait surtout mordu les baleines de son corset, mais cela faisait quand même mal.

– Ils peuvent tous être sauvés, répéta-t-elle en cherchant à l'aveuglette des cordes hors de sa portée._ Il y a toujours une solution !_

Malo mordit de nouveau, visant cette fois plus près de son cou, et cette fois-ci, elle hurla pour de bon. Elle aurait voulu s'arrêter pour contempler l'ironie de la situation, mais elle n'en avait pas le temps. Bien sûr, elle l'avait toujours _voulu_ ainsi penché sur elle, le visage au creux de son cou, mais pas comme ça, pas dans ces égouts sinistres où il voulait la dévorer au sens propre. Elle remit la main sur l'archet, et sans laisser ses remords l'interrompre, l'enfonça dans le diaphragme de Malo. Il fut forcé d'ouvrir la bouche pour inspirer, et elle put le repousser. Il recula en titubant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la plate-forme.

– Tu... tu n'es pas Justine ! observa-t-il en haletant.

– Non ! confirma Clarisse. Je ne suis _pas_ elle.

Mais Malo ne semblait guère s'en soucier. Il était affamé, et elle devait être ce qu'il y avait de plus appétissant ici. Il plongea vers elle. Elle bondit pour l'éviter, se raccrochant comme elle pouvait à la cage pendue au plafond. Il réussit à attraper sa cheville, mais elle le fit lâcher prise. Rugissant comme un animal alors que sa proie lui échappait, il tenta de nouveau de se jeter sur elle, en vain car elle avait réussi à se hisser plus haut, et il ne pouvait même pas lever la tête. Elle finit par se retrouver tout en haut de la cage et enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de la chaîne. Les maillons lui pinçaient méchamment la peau au moindre balancement, mais elle ne laissa rien échapper. Le plus important était qu'elle fût hors de la portée du troisième prétendant. Un moment, elle se demanda s'il pouvait grimper à sa poursuite, mais avec tout le métal qui alourdissait sa carcasse, il ne devait même pas pouvoir sauter.

Oh, pauvre Malo !

Le mouvement de balancier de la cage ralentit, puis finit par s'arrêter complètement. En-dessous, Malo fixait Clarisse tel un chien se léchant les babines devant un morceau de choix. Le fait qu'elle fût à moitié nue n'améliorait en rien la situation. Elle avait peut-être rêvé que Malo la regardât avec tant d'intérêt, mais elle était à présent complètement terrorisée.

Et c'était la même Clarisse qui avait poursuivi Aloïs et avait _osé_ se mesurer à Basile.

En parlant de Basile, le Père et lui avaient entrepris de déplacer des engrenages, prenant soin de rester hors du champ de vision de Malo. Clarisse vit le docteur avancer lentement pour les aider, et sentit un certain réconfort. Ils allaient l'aider à s'en sortir. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était aider Malo. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était leur donner un peu plus de temps.

– Je... je vous ai toujours aimé plus que les autres ! sanglota-t-elle, et au moins la moitié de ses larmes étaient réelles. Je... je n'ai jamais voulu que Justine vous séduise, parce que je vous ai toujours aimé !

Il recula. Basile et le Père David s'immobilisèrent, craignant qu'il ne se retourne et les voie.

– Je... j'étais si seule ! improvisa-t-elle pour garder son attention. Tous les autres domestiques sont partis parce qu'ils avaient peur, mais j'avais plus peur d'être traitée de lâche que de me retrouver ici. Alors... alors je suis restée... mais j'étais toute seule ! Et j'avais tellement à faire ! J'ai travaillé dur pour que le manoir ne tombe pas en ruines, et... Et vous êtes le seul à m'avoir complimentée ! Et... et... et maintenant... nous allons tous mourir ici ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit finir comme ça ?

Ils y étaient presque ! Elle recommença à agiter la chaîne, et avec un grincement métallique, la cage se remit à se balancer. Malo sursauta en entendant le bruit et se retourna vers Clarisse. Elle continua de parler.

– Ce... ce n'est pas juste... ce que Mademoiselle Justine vous a fait. Elle... c'est elle... qui vous a donné l'absinthe, juste avant le concert. Je l'ai vue en mettre dans votre verre. Malo... Malo, vous êtes le meilleur violoniste du monde ! Même quand vous jouiez des chansons joyeuses, j'étais toujours émue aux larmes. Mais vous jouiez pour Mademoiselle Justine, pas pour moi, et je savais... que ce serait toujours comme ça... Malo... Malo, je veux juste sortir d'ici. Je veux vous sauver. Malo... j'ai tellement peur...

Elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon, car elle avait perdu les autres de vue, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en tirer vivante. Elle n'était même plus sûre de le vouloir, pas après avoir vu que Malo en avait été réduit à manger sa propre chair pour survivre. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision et l'empêchaient de voir les marques de morsure fraîches sur les bras de Malo.

Elle entendit des chaînes racler le sol.

– C'est... à moi, murmura le violoniste, se penchant encore davantage pour prendre son instrument entre ses doigts infectés.

Il chercha aussi l'archet, et finit par le retrouver. Clarisse eut presque physiquement mal en le voyant tenter de caler le violon sous son menton, alors que la roue le bloquait et que la chaîne qui liait ses mains avait la longueur parfaite pour l'empêcher de jouer. A son tour, il commença à pleurer.

– M... Malo ? hoqueta Clarisse.

Il leva de nouveau la tête vers elle, autant que ses entraves le lui permettaient.

– Vous... vous ne ferez plus de mal à personne, d'accord ?

Il plissa les yeux, et Clarisse resserra les jambes autour de la chaîne, car ce n'était pas une réponse acceptable. Elle vit que les autres s'étaient rassemblés vers la porte de droite, mais elle ne dit ni ne fit rien. Personne ne disait rien.

Soudainement, Basile se mit à faire des remous.

Malo se retourna.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la faim. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voyait l'un de ses rivaux dans un état d'extrême faiblesse. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était fou et désespéré. Peut-être était-ce pour toutes ces raisons. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait vu une proie plus facile que Clarisse, et il attaqua.

– Non ! hurla Clarisse. Malo, non !

Basile ne flancha pas. Clarisse entendit Aloïs demander pourquoi les choses avaient ainsi tourné ainsi d'une voix aigüe et terrorisée. Elle entendit le docteur crier :

– Maintenant !

Basile frappa à l'aveuglette.

Malo s'effondra.

– Ils peuvent _tous_ être sauvés, dit-il en bombant le torse comme il pouvait. Ce n'est pas cette salope qui l'a dit, c'est toi.

Dans un mouvement manquant cruellement d'élégance – ce dont elle se souciait encore moins qu'à l'accoutumée –, Clarisse redescendit sur la plate-forme, s'égratignant au passage. Entre-temps, le docteur Fournier avait scié la chaîne qui liait les mains de Malo ; ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire plus, mais au moins, cela permit à Clarisse de passer l'un des bras du violoniste pour le moment inconscient autour de son épaule, pendant que l'aliéniste prenait l'autre bras.

– C'est un miracle que vous n'ayez pas manqué, soupira-t-elle.

– Non, c'est un miracle qu'il soit si facile à assommer, répondit Basile.

Ils passèrent une nouvelle porte, et personne ne prit la peine de la fermer. Après tout, plus personne ne les poursuivait.

A force de parcourir des couloirs tous inondés et tous identiques, Clarisse sentit sa peur s'amoindrir, et son courage avec. A tel point qu'elle sursauta et faillit lâcher Malo en entendant une voix s'exclamer :

– Hé ! Vous, là-bas ! Libérez-moi, et je vais demander à mes hommes de nous sortir de cet enfer !

L'homme en question était enchaîné à un mur, dans une alcôve surélevée que l'eau n'atteignait pas. Ce devait être l'inspecteur Marot, de toute façon, qui restait-il d'autre ?

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit-elle en venant vers lui, entraînant Malo et le docteur Fournier dans son sillage. J'ai déjà plein d'hommes avec moi !

– Hein ?

– Allons, docteur, vous devez avoir gardé la scie. Détachons Monsieur l'inspecteur et partons.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Pourquoi le temps passait-il soudain si lentement ?_

Chapitre 4

– Hmm... C'est une déposition pour le moins intéressante, Mademoiselle Laurent, résuma l'inspecteur Marot à la faveur d'un arrêt dans un passage sec, hors du cachot inondé. En tout cas, tout se tient.

– Bien sûr que ça se tient, répondit Clarisse en enroulant une autre bande de tissu autour du bras de Malo. C'est la vérité.

– Évidemment, et nous en avons la preuve par les cicatrices.

– Nous pourrions continuer sur ce sujet toute la... journée, mais nous devons continuer, les interrompit Aloïs.

Il avait raison. Clarisse se leva et repassa un des bras de Malo autour de ses épaules l'inspecteur Marot prit l'autre, et ils le traînèrent ensemble le long du corridor.

Un idiot – sans doute _une idiote_ – avait eu le culot de laisser au moins trois piles de débris divers en travers de leur chemin, que les autres durent dégager afin de leur permettre de passer. Clarisse s'inquiétait de ce que ferait Malo s'il se réveillait pendant qu'ils étaient encore coincés dans ces souterrains. Mais une alternative était qu'il ne se réveillât _jamais_, et dans ce cas, que ferait-elle ?

Allez, Clarisse, tu en as tellement fait, se dit-elle. Il ne mourra pas dans tes bras.

Pour ajouter à leur calvaire, il y avait des escaliers. Clarisse prit les épaules de Malo pendant que l'inspecteur le tenait par les pieds, et à deux, ils réussirent à le monter jusqu'à la porte que les autres avaient ouverte. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle qui ne contenait qu'un phonographe.

Avec l'accord tacite de Clarisse, Victor Fournier tourna la poignée.

– Inspecteur Marot, êtes-vous encore avec nous ? demanda Justine avec un ton joueur. Je suis impatiente de voir si vous avez ou non réussi à le sauver. Je ne sais que peu de choses sur lui, mais il devait avoir une famille, vous ne croyez pas ? Pauvres, pauvres petits enfants orphelins. Mais il l'a cherché. Les siens ne devraient pas se mêler des affaires des gens comme moi. Les lois sont faites pour les crétins. L'aristocratie n'a pas besoin de savoir distinguer le bien du mal nous avons toujours raison.

– Et ils se demandent pourquoi on a guillotiné Louis XVI, grommela l'inspecteur Marot, avant d'ajouter plus doucement : Ma femme doit être morte d'inquiétude à mon sujet, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui écrire avant que tout cela n'arrive.

Clarisse ne savait rien non plus de l'inspecteur et de sa famille, mais par souci de discrétion, elle ne demanda rien de plus. Elle raffermit sa prise, un bras autour de la taille de Malo, une main prenant son poignet. L'odeur était épouvantable, et les entailles dans ses joues avaient recommencé à saigner ; elle pouvait voir des taches brunâtres s'étendre sur son corsage. Elle se dévissa le cou pour vérifier que Malo n'avait perdu aucun orteil en cours de route ; ce n'était pas encore le cas, mais ses pieds étaient sérieusement infectés, c'était à coup sûr la gangrène. Avec de la chance, peut-être guériraient-ils d'eux-mêmes en revenant à la lumière et à la chaleur.

Mais il ne servait à rien d'y penser pour le moment. Le docteur ouvrit la porte de la crypte, et le groupe de sept y entra.

– Marchez prudemment, recommanda le Père David. Le sol est couvert de trous, et ils nous sont sans doute destinés.

Des tombes anonymes ? Clarisse frissonna en marchant sur le sol de terre battue. Ses pas semblaient plus feutrés à présent qu'ils étaient près de la surface, les échos caverneux du sous-sol avaient commencé à s'évanouir. Elle savait qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps à passer sous terre.

Elle posa le pied sur un morceau de papier, se baissa, et lâcha Malo une seconde de trop pour le récupérer. L'inspecteur perdit l'équilibre et lâcha à son tour. Tous sursautèrent, et les voyants regardèrent dans leur direction. Pendant que l'inspecteur se reprenait et jurait abondamment, Clarisse lut la note à la faible lumière des torches qui éclairaient la crypte, les mains tremblantes.

_Je suis assez fière de ce que j'ai fait à Malo. Je n'étais pas aussi réservée qu'avec Basile, ni aussi hésitante qu'avec Aloïs. J'ai réfléchi avec beaucoup d'application à ce que je ferais de lui. Tout d'abord, je lui ai laissé ses yeux. Dans un environnement aquatique, sa vision ne servira qu'à le torturer davantage. De toute manière, quel genre de monstre détruirait de si beaux yeux verts ?_

_Mais ce n'est pas tout, car je sais que qui cherche à éviter de voir son reflet peut aisément le faire. J'ai dû chercher un moyen de le forcer à garder l'échine courbée, et je l'ai trouvé sous la forme d'un collier d'esclave inventé dans la Chine antique. Une longue queue rigide en descend et contraint la colonne vertébrale à garder une certaine forme. Pour rendre ce traitement encore plus douloureux, j'y ai rajouté des pointes métalliques qui s'enfoncent dans sa peau sous les omoplates et au-dessus des reins. Cela suffirait déjà à l'empêcher de se tenir droit, mais j'y ai de plus adjoint un poids accroché au devant du collier ; les deux systèmes s'associent pour immobiliser son torse. Pour l'empêcher de bouger la tête, j'ai ajouté au collier une pointe acérée qui perce la jonction entre les vertèbres cervicales et l'occiput, afin qu'il ne puisse lever la tête sans souffrir._

_Tout cela aurait sans doute été bien assez, mais le forcer à toujours regarder son propre reflet serait vain s'il n'avait rien d'intéressant à regarder. J'ai pratiqué deux longues incisions dans ses joues, des commissures de ses lèvres à ses oreilles, afin d'élargir son sourire, puis j'ai fendu ses narines pour accentuer les traits "félins" que Clarisse aime tant._

_Il ne désirait que mon argent. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Si Clarisse ne s'était pas éprise de lui, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé pris dans mes filets et je n'aurais pas eu à faire cela._

_Était-ce... juste contre Clarisse ? Est-ce vraiment elle que je voulais faire souffrir tout du long ? Je sais qu'elle peut l'entendre crier, et la pensée que je la torture en même temps que lui me ravit. Mais pourquoi ? Que m'a-t-elle fait ?_

Elle froissa la note et la jeta. Sans réfléchir, l'inspecteur lâcha aussi Malo pour la reprendre.

– Ce sont des preuves ! s'exclama-t-il. Gardez ça sur vous.

Clarisse jeta un regard noir au papier, prise d'une envie soudaine de gifler Monsieur Marot, mais le reprit avec réticence et le coinça dans son corset, comme la note à présent ruinée décrivant le sort de Basile. Les notes parlant d'Aloïs et d'elle-même avaient disparu, abandonnées parmi de la charpie inutilisable que Clarisse n'était pas prête d'aller récupérer.

Après s'être assurée que les chutes répétées n'avaient pas eu raison de Malo (s'en souviendrait-il à son réveil ? Assez pour leur en vouloir de l'avoir traité comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre?), Clarisse regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait sept tombes vides, dont l'une devait être pour elle. Plus loin se trouvaient les tombes de Blanche et Hugo Florbelle ; celle de Madame avait été recouverte depuis longtemps et portait une stèle, mais celle de Monsieur était encore vide, son occupant se trouvant à côté de la fosse à moitié creusée. Clarisse s'efforça de ne pas s'attarder sur le cadavre desséché, mais ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard de ses orbites vides. S'il n'était certainement pas plus grand mort que vivant, il était au moins beaucoup plus effrayant.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne l'ait enterré, soupira le docteur Fournier.

– Il faut croire que le fossoyeur a eu trop peur pour terminer son ouvrage, répondit sombrement Clarisse. Ceci dit, puisque nous sommes là, pourquoi ne pas le faire à sa place ? Mon Père, est-ce que...

– Je ne veux pas que nous perdions davantage de temps ici, l'interrompit l'inspecteur. Nous pourrons toujours revenir nous occuper de cela plus tard.

– Mais... je vous promets que ce ne sera pas trop long, assura Clarisse.

– Bon, très bien !

Elle laissa le docteur garder Malo et prit la pelle, remplissant la fosse de toute la terre qu'elle arrivait à dégager. Le Père David la regarda tout d'abord faire, avant de commencer à réciter la liturgie des défunts. Sa voix tremblait, comme si la mémoire lui faisait parfois défaut, ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il était affaibli et mettait pourtant toute son énergie à dire cette messe. Clarisse, elle, continuait son ouvrage sous les yeux des autres.

– Il ne restera pas inconscient indéfiniment, prévint l'inspecteur Marot alors que le prêtre faisait une pause après le Sanctus.

– Il le restera assez longtemps, rétorqua Clarisse.

Elle avait presque terminé de remplir le trou, et après avoir tassé la terre, elle posa la pelle contre le mur, fit le signe de croix et s'agenouilla.

Elle murmura une courte prière pour tout le monde, mais elle savait qu'Aloïs et Basile ne retrouveraient jamais la vue, et que Malo resterait à jamais fou. Justine aussi. Et Mademoiselle devait à présent affronter la loi. Mais elle le méritait. Clarisse en était sincèrement convaincue, et elle ne voulait pas qu'on aille essayer de la convaincre du contraire. Elle resta un moment absorbée dans ses pensées, se demandant quelle serait sa priorité lorsqu'ils sortiraient. Les soins aux blessés passaient avant tout, mais un bon repas était sans doute aussi assez haut dans l'agenda.

Il y avait tant à faire. Quelle heure était-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? L'aube ne devait pas être loin. Et si Justine devant la sortie, n'attendant que de la faire enfermer de nouveau ?

Il était temps de se remettre en route. Clarisse se leva, recommença à porter Malo avec l'aide de l'inspecteur, et quand ils trouvèrent un nouveau phonographe, le docteur en tourna la poignée.

– Bravo, leur dit Justine. Vous avez triomphé, conquis mon Cabinet.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir soulagé.

– J'aimerais pouvoir vous donner une évaluation de votre performance, mais hélas, ce n'est qu'un enregistrement. Vous devrez vous juger vous-même. Y a-t-il eu des survivants ? Le docteur ? Le prêtre ? Ou peut-être encore le policier ? Qui a eu le droit de vivre ? Pourquoi ? Vous devriez vraiment réfléchir à ce que vous venez de vivre et considérer ce que cela signifie pour vous, ce que vous avez appris de votre vraie nature.

Le silence retomba. Clarisse ordonna aux autres de continuer, pensant que Justine s'était tue, mais peu après qu'ils fussent tous partis, la voix de sa maîtresse s'éleva de nouveau.

– Père ne m'a jamais connue. Il le croyait, pourtant, mais il a eu peur et plus rien n'a jamais été pareil. Je le revois encore, étendu au sol, il avait l'air si surpris. La stéatite étoilée, par son sang tachée, tomba au sol avec un bruit étouffé. Ne me blâmez pas, je n'étais qu'une enfant. Le visage éclairé d'un sourire, je m'en allai calmement...

Et soudain, comme traversée d'un éclair de conscience, elle conclut en murmurant :

– Reposez en paix, papa.

– Est-ce... un aveu ? demanda l'inspecteur. _Elle_ l'a tué ?

Clarisse sentit son estomac faire des nœuds supplémentaires. Elle resta un moment immobiles, les mains serrées. Monsieur Marot pouvait sentir sa peur, c'était certain.

– Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. Elle ne voulait pas trahir Mademoiselle, mais savait en même temps que c'était pour le mieux. Oui, elle l'a tué.

– Nous aurions pu éviter tout ça si sa culpabilité avait été prouvée plus tôt, grommela l'inspecteur.

Clarisse ne répondit rien. Justine avait alors onze ans, et personne n'aurait songé à jeter une fille de cet âge en prison. A l'asile, peut-être, mais Justine n'avait besoin ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Il fallait juste que Clarisse la surveille de plus près.

– S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que c'est du sang, dit-elle alors que l'inspecteur et elle transportaient Malo dans les tunnels de la crypte.

– Si vous voulez, Mademoiselle Laurent.

– Ce n'est qu'un rouge très suspect, d'accord ?

Il y avait des messages. _Partout_. Clarisse dut ralentir et forcer l'inspecteur à en faire de même pour les déchiffrer tous, même si elle savait que ce n'était que du charabia dont elle ne se souviendrait sans doute même pas le lendemain, et même si pour le moment, les lire ne lui inspirait que de la peur. Elle crut lire du coin de l'œil : "Il ne sert à rien de danser". Bien sûr. Justine ne dansait jamais. Si gracieuse qu'elle pût paraître en marchant, elle avait bel et bien deux pieds gauches !

Clarisse finit par arrêter de faire attention à tout ceci, décidant que ce n'était vraiment que du charabia. Elle se concentra plutôt sur sa tâche de porter Malo, qui semblait de plus en plus lourd au bout de ses bras fatigués. Les autres ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes pour les attendre, il fallait garder le rythme.

Le seul qui parût réellement intrigué par tout ceci était le docteur Fournier, et Clarisse mourait d'envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait bien passer le reste de sa vie à essayer de déchiffrer ces messages, cela ne servirait à rien ; Justine avait tout écrit simplement pour les perturber. Et puis de toute manière, dans l'obscurité, elle arrivait à peine à distinguer les mots. Seule une inscription était nette, et pour cause, elle avait été écrite à la craie blanche : "Plongeant dans la ville ancienne". Juste en face, la main délicate de Justine avait écrit "Joueuse", et Clarisse ne voulait même pas essayer de comprendre.

A peine quelques pas après se trouvait une autre porte, qui menait à une autre salle dont les murs étaient garnis d'engrenages. A l'autre bout, une deuxième porte, vers laquelle Clarisse et l'inspecteur se dirigèrent, mais l'un des deux dut déclencher quelque chose en marchant, car elle entendit un bruit sourd quelque part à l'intérieur même des murs, puis des cliquetis d'engrenages. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pendant un instant qui parut une éternité. Rien ne se produisit. Il n'y avait que ce cliquetis.

– Je... je _connais _ce bruit, réalisa Clarisse. C'est le bruit que j'entends toujours juste avant le retour de Mademoiselle Justine ! Dieu merci, nous sommes presque sortis... Nous sommes... Oh BON SANG ! Les murs bougent !

– Maintenant que tu as vu ce que je suis vraiment, que feras-tu, Clarisse ? demanda la voix de Justine, couvrant en partie les bruits mécaniques qui annonçaient une tragédie imminente. Tu m'enverras à l'échafaud ? Bien sûr que non. Tu ne peux pas me juger.

Elle se sentit tirée en arrière, et l'inspecteur et elle commencèrent à appuyer de tout leur poids contre le mur derrière eux, mais cela ne ralentit pas son avancée. Elle vit le docteur Fournier et Aloïs essayer d'ouvrir les ports, mais elles étaient bloquées, et ni Aloïs ni Basile n'arrivaient à les briser.

– Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça ! hurla Clarisse. Ça ne peut pas ! Justine, comment avez-vous pu ?

Il y avait une solution. Il y avait toujours une solution. Elle devait la trouver. Elle devait la trouver au plus vite. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, et vit quelques briques, une caisse, et, pendu au plafond, un mannequin avec un phonographe dans la bouche.

Dans un ultime acte de défiance, Clarisse prit une brique et la lança sur les engrenages.

Elle fut broyée net.

Un éclair de douleur.

Puis le néant.

* * *

– Mademoiselle ?

– Mon enfant, est-ce que vous nous entendez ?

– Est-elle... morte ?

– Non, affirma la voix d'Aloïs. Si c'est bien son poignet, alors elle est vivante. Son cœur bat.

Les doigts quittèrent le creux de son poignet pour aller se poser sur son cou.

– Elle est vivante, répéta Aloïs.

Clarisse ouvrit les yeux avec une inspiration saccadée, comme celle que l'on prendrait en émergeant de sous la surface de la mer. Elle se redressa en toussant, et tous les autres sursautèrent, à l'exception d'Aloïs, qui semblait s'y attendre.

– Je vous l'avais dit. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une commotion. Clarisse, pouvez-vous marcher ?

– Combien de temps est-ce que je suis restée... évanouie ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de se lever.

Elle chercha un appui, sans succès.

– Environ deux minutes, estima le docteur Fournier.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Vous avez jeté une brique dans les engrenages. Ce qui, si je puis me permettre, n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

– Mais nous sommes... morts ?

– Non ! insista Aloïs, et il semblait presque perdre patience. Je vous l'ai dit, votre cœur bat. Si vous êtes vivante, alors nous le sommes tous, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ou... oui. Pardon.

Elle finit par arriver à se remettre sur pieds, même s'il lui semblait que les jambes robustes qui l'avaient porté jusque-là avaient fondu comme des bougies. Son cœur ne se contentait pas de battre, il tambourinait contre ses côtes, et elle faillit perdre de nouveau l'équilibre, mais elle réussit à prendre le mur comme soutien.

– Que... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? haleta-t-elle.

– Vous vous êtes cogné la tête ! répondit aussitôt Aloïs. Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez oublié. Avez-vous des vertiges ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que vous voyez toujours ?

– Oui à tout cela.

– Est-ce que vous me comprenez ?

– Oui.

– Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ?

– Clarisse Laurent.

Aloïs était agenouillé près de l'endroit où Clarisse était tombée, et elle pouvait voir Malo étendu non loin. L'inspecteur Marot était assis juste à côté du Père David ; tous deux la fixaient avec circonspection alors qu'elle restait immobile, l'épaule droite appuyée contre le mur. Basile et le docteur avaient ouvert la porte et attendaient que les autres passent. En tentant de se détacher de la pierre qui lui servait pour le moment de soutien, Clarisse réalisa avec une certaine terreur qu'elle ne tenait pas debout. Mais il n'était pas question que ses camarades d'infortune s'en aperçoivent. Elle fit deux pas confiants, sentit ses jambes se dérober brusquement sous elle et retomba à genoux par terre.

Le prêtre et l'inspecteur se dépêchèrent d'aller l'aider à se relever, mais Aloïs, qui se repérait au son, fut le premier auprès d'elle.

– Messieurs, occupez-vous de Malo, dit-il. Il est temps que nous sortions d'ici.

En dépit de sa propre faiblesse, il la laissa s'appuyer sur lui ; elle était les yeux, et pour l'instant, son corps émacié lui servait de béquille. A deux, ils montèrent les escaliers et atteignirent le petit salon que Clarisse ne connaissait que trop bien. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, presque surprise d'être revenue en terrain familier. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'horloge : il était six heures du matin.

Justine l'avait droguée vers dix heures du soir.

Cela faisait huit heures.

– Où allons-nous ? s'enquit Aloïs. Je ne vois rien.

– Dans la cuisine. On va pouvoir manger, se laver et se reposer. Je vais devoir aller en ville dès que possible, pour trouver un médecin.

– Vous n'aurez pas besoin de médecin. Vous en avez déjà un...

– Mais enfin, protesta le docteur Fournier qui venait de remonter, je suis aliéniste, pas...

– Je parlais de moi-même, dit calmement Aloïs.

– Vous, un médecin ? s'étonna Clarisse. Mais je pensais que vous étiez joueur de badminton !

– Cela aussi, mais... seulement en amateur. A présent, Mademoiselle, il faut que vous soyez mes yeux, et que vous suiviez mes instructions à la lettre. Je ne sais pas si vous avez gardé mes affaires, mais dans ma malle, vous trouverez des instruments chirurgicaux et du fil de soie. Dès que vous aurez tout ceci, allez à la cuisine. Nous aurons besoin d'une grande table dégagée, de charpie et d'eau chaude.

– Mais comment allez-vous faire si vous êtes... aveugle ? s'inquiéta Clarisse.

– Mademoiselle, je pense que vous savez au moins coudre.

– Bien sûr que oui !

– Attends, elle ne marche même pas droit, et tu voudrais lui faire porter tes outils ? protesta Basile à son tour. Non, laisse quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger.

– Clarisse est la seule à savoir où est ma malle.

– Je... je l'ai déplacée dans le salon des domestiques. Plus personne n'y va. C'est dans l'aile est, au premier étage.

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de marcher, mais ne réussit qu'à tomber et se rattrapa sur la table. Elle refusa cependant toute aide, se contentant de dire alors qu'elle remettait un pied devant l'autre :

– Après ça, il faudra vous laver. Aloïs... vos vêtements sont dans la cuisine, avec ceux de Basile et Malo. Mon Père, Monsieur Marot, Monsieur Fournier, vous pourrez sans doute leur faire quelques emprunts.

Elle tituba jusqu'à l'autre bout de la maison et ouvrit la grosse malle brune d'Aloïs. Ainsi qu'il l'avait dit, elle y trouva une sacoche de cuir où étaient rangés toutes sortes d'outils. Clarisse prit le tout, ainsi que quelques-uns des vêtements d'Aloïs pour le cas où il manquerait des choses (ils faisaient tous à peu près la même taille, et au moins, l'inspecteur Marot pourrait partir en ville en étant décemment vêtu). Puis elle referma brutalement le couvercle, et aurait pu jurer entendre un cri de surprise venant du haut.

– Oui, Mademoiselle. Je suis toujours vivante, dit-elle en regardant le plafond.

Emplie d'une vigueur nouvelle, elle revint dans la cuisine d'un pas bien plus assuré, et y trouva Aloïs en train de superviser la transformation de la pièce en salle d'opération. L'inspecteur et le docteur Fournier étendaient un drap propre sur la table, et en avaient mis un autre de côté pour faire des bandages supplémentaires quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir. Ils avaient aussi sorti une bouteille de whisky que Clarisse avait cachée pour la réserver aux circonstances les plus dramatiques. C'était donc le bon moment pour l'ouvrir, mais la jeune femme avait presque honte de l'avoir gardée. De l'eau avait aussi été mise à bouillir.

– Clarisse, lavez-vous les mains et allez chercher des serviettes propres, ordonna le médecin.

– Tout de suite.

Elle partit se laver à la pompe, où le Père David aidait patiemment Basile à se décrasser, et revint ramener des serviettes, comme on le lui avait demandé. Elle les étala sur la baratte, momentanément transformée en table d'appoint, étala les instruments d'Aloïs sur une autre table, et attendit la suite.

Aloïs s'était déjà lavé les mains, et il passa un chiffon imbibé de whisky sur ses coupures encore fraîches et ses poignets à vif.

– A... amenez-moi les ciseaux, demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

– Pourquoi ? fit-elle en s'exécutant.

Il les imprégna aussi d'alcool, et les lui tendit.

– Commencez à découper les draps.

Elle était encore en train de faire des rubans quand Basile revint. Elle sépara les morceaux déjà coupés du reste, espérant que tout était assez propre.

– Basile, allongez-vous sur la table au milieu, sur le ventre, dit Aloïs. Clarisse, nettoyez bien vos mains et les outils avec le whisky. Pour le moment, c'est notre désinfectant le plus fort.

Les deux obéirent une fois de plus. Pour faire bonne mesure, Clarisse passa une longueur de fil de soie dans le chas de l'aiguille, et la nettoya aussi pour qu'ils soient secs à temps.

– Mais c'est une _femme_, grogna Basile.

– J'ai déjà tué des animaux, rétorqua Clarisse. Je peux bien vous inciser la peau une ou deux fois.

A la lumière du feu et de deux bougies tenues par l'inspecteur Marot et le docteur Fournier, elle voyait nettement les trois crochets métalliques dans le dos de Basile. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'aller plus profond que les couches superficielles de la peau, mais ils étaient là depuis si longtemps que la peau avait en fait commencé à repousser autour d'eux. Il était donc impossible de les extraire sans couper.

– Est-ce qu'après, il faudra cautériser les plaies ? demanda-t-elle, après avoir fait par de ses observations à Aloïs et n'avoir reçu que du silence en retour.

– Non, répondit-il finalement. Non, on peut se contenter de les panser. Il devrait s'en remettre. A présent, faites bien attention de ne pas couper trop profondément, sinon, vous allez trancher aussi le muscle et cela affectera sa mobilité...

– _Non_ ! cria-t-elle en reculant brusquement. Non, pas question ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il nous faut un vrai médecin, qui ait encore ses deux yeux !

– Savez-vous combien de temps il nous faudra pour en trouver un ? Vous dites que vous avez déjà tué des animaux. Vous connaissez donc la différence entre la peau et le muscle. La peau humaine est un peu plus fine que la peau de porc. Vous pouvez y arriver.

Avec ceci en tête, Clarisse prit une grande inspiration, puis enfonça le scalpel dans la peau de Basile jusqu'à atteindre le crochet métallique. Pas de muscle. Elle incisa sur toute la longueur nécessaire pour le dégager, essayant d'ignorer le fait que les trois voyants devaient lutter pour l'immobiliser.

Le premier crochet fut sorti.

– Plus vite, vous devez travailler plus vite, l'exhorta Aloïs.

Portée par cette injonction et par son relatif succès, Clarisse recommença l'opération, et réussit à enlever le deuxième crochet avec plus de rapidité, et le troisième encore plus vite. Après avoir frotté les plaies avec un chiffon imbibé de whisky, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Basile, ils enroulèrent des bandes de tissu autour de sa poitrine.

Enlever les chaînes accrochées à ses jambes fut une toute autre affaire. Basile se débattait violemment, et même s'il n'avait qu'une fraction de sa force d'avant, trois hommes tout aussi affaiblis avaient du mal à le retenir. Heureusement, les chaînes n'étaient pas non plus très profondément insérées ; Justine avait dû les poser sur un blessure ouverte, qu'elle avait ensuite cautérisée de force. Restait enfin le problème de la roue. Clarisse dut aller chercher une clé anglaise dans la cabane à outils du jardin pour enlever le clou, et crut que sitôt qu'ils enlèveraient la roue, Basile se mettrait à saigner à mort. Mais ce cas de figure ne se produisit pas : il ne lui resta qu'un long collier de chair à vif, vite désinfecté malgré les hurlements de douleur du charpentier et recouvert de bandages. Après l'avoir laissé se remettre un instant, Clarisse alla lui prendre des vêtements. Il se contenta d'enfiler un pantalon, prêt à immobiliser Aloïs alors que ce dernier prenait place à son tour sur la table.

– On peut attendre... objecta Clarisse.

– Non ! l'interrompit-il. _Vous_ m'avez dit de faire preuve de courage, Clarisse, et c'est exactement ce que j'essaye de faire. Allez-y, Mademoiselle.

Ce qui restait des chaînes avait été enfoncé dans sa peau comme dans celle de Basile, et la roue était elle aussi tenue en place de la même façon. Mais malgré les efforts combinés de quatre hommes pour le tenir en place, Aloïs se débattit lui aussi avec violence, et Clarisse ne pouvait qu'imaginer combien tout ceci était douloureux pour lui.

Ne restait plus que Malo.

Le débarrasser des chaînes et de la roue fut presque simple ; même si cela commençait à inquiéter Clarisse, il ne réagit pas, même au moment où elle et le docteur Fournier s'associèrent pour enlever la chose qui lui torturait le dos. Pas d'homme fou de douleur à maîtriser, et le prêtre et l'inspecteur purent donc se reposer. Il ne réagit pas plus quand Clarisse désinfecta et recousit les entailles dans ses joues, bien qu'elle craignît qu'il se relevât à chaque point, déchirant les sutures et se jetant sur quelqu'un.

Ce qui la préoccupait le plus était l'infection qui avait gagné ses extrémités. Elle ne connaissait rien à ce genre de choses, et Aloïs, privé de ses yeux, ne pouvait rien dire. Ils pouvaient toujours laisser en l'état ses doigts mourants, et si ce n'était que le résultat de l'obscurité, de l'eau croupie et de la malnutrition, ils guériraient d'eux-mêmes, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, en plus de perdre ces extrémités, il verrait l'infection s'étendre encore plus dans son corps. Entre les deux, Clarisse était incapable de choisir le moindre des maux.

– Mon Père, est-ce que vous sauriez... dire quelque chose là-dessus ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ses mains ne sont pas trop atteintes, analysa le prêtre. Elles guériront.

– Oui, c'est ce que j'espérais... ce serait triste pour un violoniste de perdre ses doigts.

– Mais ses orteils... il faut les couper.

– Maintenant ? grimaça Clarisse. Il risque de... se réveiller, si on fait ça.

– Il faudra faire au plus vite, vous le savez bien, intervint Aloïs.

– Oui... mais s'il nous attaque ?

– Je vais partir en ville, annonça l'inspecteur Marot. Comme Clarisse l'avait imaginé, il s'était lavé et avait enfilé les vêtements d'Aloïs dès qu'il l'avait pu. Je vous ramènerai du monde.

– A cette heure-ci ?

– Je passerai aussi au commissariat pour envoyer un télégramme à ma femme.

– Mangez au moins quelque chose, suggéra Clarisse. D'ailleurs, on devrait tous manger un morceau.

Elle partit réchauffer les restes de la veille, mais l'inspecteur l'ignora et ouvrit la porte, inondant la cuisine de lumière. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous un moment.

Le jour se levait.


End file.
